Ginevra Weasley meets Merlin of Avalon
by mabelreid
Summary: Merlin pulls Ginny back to his time during a battle for the last Horcrux. She must learn a new power and help Harry defeat Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The room was dark and the air full of incense. The torches on the wall fluttered in the draft, but the figure bent over the large cauldron didn't seem to notice, in fact his whole attention was held by the image he was watching in the clear, glass-like surface. He dropped more herbs into the substance and muttered in a language that was not English - the scene changed and he inhaled sharply. This was not right...something had changed since his last vision. This could not be allowed - he would have to intervene... _but how to do it? It must be done delicately, or the entire fabric of time could be destroyed and the world with it.._ He closed his eyes and chanted again; this time when the scene changed again, he nodded approvingly. _Yes...she would do. She is mated to the Chosen One in heart, mind, and soul...if not yet in body. __She will help him fulfil his destiny and put right what has gone so dreadfully wrong. _Yes, he would do it, and the future would be saved for magical and non-magical people alike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Lord was fast losing his patience with his followers, and their repeated failure to capture or kill any of Harry Potter's friends. The young man had been a thorn in his side for too long, and he wanted him dead. The Death Eaters needed an example of his true supremacy, and he was going to show them what happened to all traitors.

"Lucius," he ordered.

"What does my Lord command me?" Malfoy knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Tell me what you know of the one they call Ginny."

"Only that she is a pureblood, and a traitor. She is Potter's little girlfriend, and a passing teenage fancy I'm sure."

"I have been in his mind...before he learned to shut me out, and I have seen the depth of his love for her - they are true soul mates. She can be used against him... yes I think that will work...I will use her to get my hands on Potter, and when I have tortured and killed him; those that doubt me will see what true power is."

The Dark Lord's amused laughter raised the hair on Malfoy's neck, but he knew better than to comment.

"One of my most trusted spies tells me that Potter, along with his blood traitor and mud blood friends, will be in the Ministry tomorrow. I want you to go there and bring me the blood traitor - and Malfoy...I know of your enthusiasm for torture and killing, she had better be alive and untouched when you come back, or you'll suffer the consequences."

"As you wish my lord. Lucius Malfoy stood and swept out of the dark, dank room, his cloak billowing behind him.

"My Lord, why not bring Potter here and kill him? He has eluded your Lordship too many times." Wormtail said his head bowed low.

"Because, he has grown too powerful, and has too many friends who are willing to die for him. I must weaken him mentally and emotionally, and then he will be mine. And Wormtail..." Voldemort said casually,"- don't ever question me again." He pointed his wand at the cowering man and muttered _Crucio. _He held the spell for several minutes, while Wormtail screamed. It was music to his ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Ginny and make a wish already," Ron groused. Honestly the girl was taking forever on a stupid birthday cake wish.

Ginny opened one eye and glared at him with a look that promised violence as soon as their mother's back was turned. She blew out the candles and turned to the young black haired man standing next to her. This was it...she was seventeen, and she could finally defy her parents and join him in finding the remaining Horcrux. He winked at her and leaned into to kiss her gently. She took his hand and sat down.

"Well go on then birthday girl, cut the cake." Ron said grinning. She smiled sweetly, at him took out her wand, and muttered several spells. The cake cut itself and flew to waiting plates, and then with Ginny conducting them with her wand, the plates flew to her family and friends.

Ron looked extremely annoyed and she said,"What...you didn't think I was going to do that the hard way, I'm of age now remember?" She grinned widely

"Oi, how could I forget, when that's all you've been talking about for weeks."

"Ron - leave your sister be and eat your cake," Molly admonished him with tears running down her face. She couldn't believe her last child was an adult. She was so proud of the beautiful and strong young woman sitting across from her.

It was close to ten o'clock before Harry and Ginny could slip away. They walked out of the Burrow and strolled through the trees hand and hand, not talking, but simply enjoying each other's company. Harry remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding the summer before and how Ginny had bullied him into admitting he still loved her. If he was honest, it didn't take a lot of bullying - he'd been miserable since they broke up. She convinced him they were stronger together, and he finally admitted she was right. The last year had been hard, she hadn't wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but Molly put her foot down and Ginny went.

The trio had spent the year looking for Horcruxes and had found and destroyed all but one - the locket that had been switched in the cave the night Dumbledore was murdered. They had all taken their last years courses by correspondence. Only McGonagall had known where they were - she had been their secret keeper. Now Ginny would take her last year's courses in the same way, and could join them to find the last Horcrux, ending this war once and for all.

"Are you ready to go to the Ministry tomorrow?" Ginny asked as his arm came around her waist.

"I hope that Hermione is right, and it's in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said.

"I can't understand why the Minister would keep it there and not tell you - he knows what you have been doing doesn't he?"

"Yes he knows, but only because I had no choice but to tell him. He was the only one who could point us in the right direction last fall to find Helga Hufflepuff's cup. I still don't trust him - we've had to many close calls. I think he's either helping Riddle, or there is a spy close to him that is...either way it's going to be very dangerous tomorrow."

He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her right in the eye. "Ginny I'd be so happy if you would stay here tomorrow...I can't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Harry Potter you know that's not going to happen, so stop asking me. I'm of age now - can handle myself and I want to help you end this."

"Ok my love, I should know better than to argue with you. Please promise me you will be careful," his eyes pleaded with her.

She put a hand to his face and said, "I promise I will be careful Harry." She lifted her face to his and as their lips met, they seemed to melt into the darkness around them. For awhile at least, there were no thoughts of Riddle, or the chaos around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I don't own Harry Pottert I just play in JK Rowlings universe**

He buried his hands in her long red hair. The sunlight made it glow like a barley-banked coals. He loved the feel and the smell of her. She tasted like strawberries when he kissed her. She plunged her hands in his hair and-pulled hard!

"_OW Ginny_!" He yelped. "_What the bloody hell!" _

His eyes popped open and he screamed upon seeing the _short_ red hair... and brown eyes above his face.

"Come on mate, get up." It was Ron yanking his hair.

"Merlin Ron, is it necessary to yank my hair out by the roots. Most people just poke you, or pour cold water on your head," Harry groused as he sat up and reached for his glasses.

"It's necessary when you ignore my shouting, and then I hear you muttering my sister's name in a distinctly -"

"Alright Ron...I'm up" he interrupted before his friend could lecture him about Ginny, _after all...a bloke's not responsible for his dreams_.

"Hang on...since when do you get out of bed before me?" He inquired as he dressed hoping Ron would forget about Ginny.

"Er, I never went to bed." He flushed scarlet to the tips of his ears. Harry was about to question this new development, when Molly hollered up to them

"Boys breakfast..._now!!"_

"We better go mate, before she works up a head of steam." Ron was relieved that, for now at least, he didn't have to explain his nocturnal activities to Harry.

Harry was not fooled and hissed on his way down stairs, "You'll tell me after we finish at the Ministry, or I'll ask Hermione."

He laughed at the look of horror that crossed his best friends face. _"Hmm," he thought, "maybe I'll ask Ginny instead, she's sure to have interrogated Hermione by now."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Entering the Burrow's kitchen every morning, was Harry's favorite thing about staying with the Weasley's. Molly, or Mum as she had insisted he call her, would be at the stove. Ginny would be the first on at the table, talking to Hermione and eating toast or sausages. He and Ron would stroll in last, earning a stern look and comment from Mum. When Harry came in that morning, the scene was the same. Ginny was turned toward Hermione talking in hushed tones and giggling, which didn't bode well for Ron. His ears were still pink when he sat down next to Hermione. Ginny turned to greet Harry, and he laughed as her elbow came down in the butter dish.

"I'd like to know what you think is so bloody funny Harry. I'll have to go around with a greasy elbow for the rest of the morning." She grabbed a towel to wipe off the butter.

"Language," Molly said, absently conducting Harry's plate to his chair next to Ginny.

"You don't remember do you?" He said still laughing. "When you were eleven and I stayed here before your first year, you were always dropping dishes. On one of those mornings, you put your elbow in the butter when I spoke to you."

"Oh, Merlin...I'd forgotten what a silly little girl I was." she grinned and leaned into kiss him.

"Oy, do you have to do that at the table...some of us are trying to eat?" Ron said, earning him an elbow to the side from Hermione.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione greeted him with a smile, and there was something in her eyes that made him even more anxious to hear the details of last night.

"Are you ready for our "appointment" Harry?" Hermione asked. She hoped this was it, that they could finally destroy the last Horcrux, and then Harry could finally face and defeat Riddle.

"Yeah...as soon as Luna and Neville arrive, we'll go."

When breakfast was finished, they helped Molly clean up. This took less time than usual, seeing that they were all free to use magic. As they were finishing up, a knock came at the door and Ginny opened it with a greeting for Luna and Neville. They were engaged to be married as soon as the war was over.

"Hi everybody." Neville greeted the room

"Hello," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry had long ago stopped being fooled by her voice and her expression. She was a fierce and clever fighter, and she had saved their butts more than once during the last year. She and Neville had insisted on helping them find the Horcruxes. Harry had at first been reluctant and then grateful, especially to Neville. He no longer was the chubby awkward boy who couldn't remember where he'd left his socks. His fighting skills were incredible and his knowledge of rare and exotic herbs had helped them brew a particularly complicated potion to melt down and destroy Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

"Right then...lets go or we'll be late," Harry said as they reached for their traveling cloaks

"Now Ginny, remember what I told you, and you'll do fine." Molly said with a smile. She thought Ginny was off to take her Apparation test.

"Be careful all of you - there's still danger out there."

"Yes mum, we'll be careful," Ron said in a placating tone one uses for elderly grandmothers and small children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them could Apparate except for Ginny, so Harry held on to her for a side-along trip. He was used to the feeling of being sucked through a straw, but he still like flying better as form of transportation.

Upon their arrival at the Ministry, they were required to present their wands. A wizard name Eric was at the Security Post. He had been there when Harry had had to defend himself against an under-age use of magic charge in the summer before his fifth year. He was still badly shaven and looked the same as he had three years before. He knew who Harry was and why he was there. After Harry, Hermione and Ron presented their wands; he waved them onto the lift to the minister's office.

Ginny had taken out Harry's invisibility cloak and was hiding underneath it. Neville was using a Disillusionment Charm and would blend in perfectly with the surroundings. Their purpose was two fold; if Harry couldn't convince the Minister to direct them to the Horcrux, then they would set off a distraction to get them to the Department of Mysteries. If they were told where it was, the six of them would use their combined magic to destroy it.

Merlin watched his cauldron as the young ones made their way through the Ministry. He had to pick the exact time to take the youngest one and bring her to him. He had prepared the necessary potion and had drawn the proper runes for opening the time portal. She would be brought directly to his small cabin in the Avalon woods. He didn't want her pulled back in time and then lost in the woods. There were dangers even in Avalon, and she wouldn't be prepared to face them. He watched the events unfold at the ministry and at the proper moment, he drank the vial of potion and raised a hand palm facing outward and shouted, **"Open portals of time bring the soul mate of the Chosen One to me!" **

A stream of golden light shot from his hand as his entire being glowed. A magical wind began to howl and a brilliant white light, spinning like a contained tornado, burst open in the room. After several seconds, there were several flashes of golden light in its heart that would've overwhelmed his corneas, had he not been prepared and shielded his eyes. A human form materialized out of the light, and the portal vanished as quickly as it came.

Ginny Weasley looked around her in utter shock, unable to understand why she wasn't dead. Her gaze turned to Merlin. He bowed and said, "Welcome to Avalon, I am Merlin."

Ginny, hearing this, dropped to the floor in a dead faint. "Oh dear," Merlin said. "This isn't going as well as I hoped."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...in the Department of Mysteries

Harry's stag patronus had found Ginny and the others, and it was then they knew that Harry had been unsuccessful with the Minister. They ran for the lift. Ginny jabbed the number nine and they began to descend. Stepping out of the lift, they were greeted by the black door they hadn't seen in three years. Ginny and Luna appeared from under the Invisibility Cloak, and Luna rapped Neville on the head with her wand. He instantly reappeared and grinned at her, just as three loud cracks could be heard, signalling the arrival of the others.

"Perfect timing," Ron said with a grin.

"Come on," Harry said, opening the black door, we haven't got much time.

Hermione had used a full body-bind on the Minister and his secretary and locked the doors before they Apparated out, but someone would find them soon they had to hurry.

"So the minister is working for Voldemort?" Ginny asked, not needing an answer. Harry merley nodded his head.

"We'll have the Aurors deal with him later." Hermione said.

"Which door this time?" Harry asked. They looked around the round black room with its blue flames candles.

Hermione pulled out the parchment she had found in the Minister's office with the help of some Veritaserum she had brewed. Whoever found the Minister, was going to get an earful.

"The third door to the left," she pointed, and they moved toward it. Opening the door, they were amazed to see the endless lines of file cabinets stretching up as far as they could crane their necks and as far as they could see into the distance.

"How are we going to find it in this lot?" Ginny asked in an amazed voice.

"We have detailed instructions from the Minister. It should be over there to your left." Hermione said. When they turned in that direction a voice said from behind them

"He was right, you did come back."

They turned and several black robed figures appeared. One removed his mask.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"When are you going to learn you don't belong here Potter?" Malfoy said with a laugh, his wand pointed at Ginny. The others had their wands out and for a moment no one moved.

"Hand over the blood traitor at your side, and you'll leave here alive, Potter." Malfoy commanded.

"Have you gone completely mental, Malfoy. I'm not a scared young boy anymore. and you'll have to kill me to get to her." He looked at Ginny and inclined his head.

She nodded in response and said, "Well, come on then lets you and I have a go, we'll see who takes whom." Ginny said her wand steady and her eyes blazing.

Lucius Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. "You are a cheeky one-"

Ginny waved her wand, "_Stupefy," _she cried.

But Malfoy was quick and counter spelled with "_Protego." _Ginny's spell was turned away as the others scattered using the cabinets as cover.

Ginny tried a full-body bind on Malfoy, only to have him dodge that as well. She ducked for cover when he flung a spell at her. Everywhere there were bursts of magic and then it happened. She watched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange turned her wand on Harry, who was just a few feet away from Ginny. He was duelling Malfoy, trying to distract him and didn't see the Death Eater draw her wand on him. Ginny leaped from cover as Bellatrix shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville leaped at her, pushing her aside so the curse streaked toward Ginny and not Harry.

"**NO!"** She screamed, running to tackle him. She didn't see the curse moving directly at her as she reached for Harry, and suddenly a powerful magical wind blew as a brilliant white light began to spin around her, whipping her long hair up and away from her face.

A voice echoed out of the light **"Open portals of time - bring the soul mate of the chosen one to me." **

She felt a sensation, not unlike Apparation, and then she was in another place. The light vanished, and she stood in a tiny stone cabin in front of one of the oldest humans she had ever seen. He was older even than Dumbledore had been when he was killed.

"Welcome to Avalon, I am Merlin." He said.

"_Merlin?" No, this wasn't possible was it." _The world around her went black and she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny!** Harry shouted as he watched her disappear into the vortex. _He stood swaying in shock, this wasn't happening. How had Malfoy pulled this off? Was it Riddle who'd done this? _It didn't make sense, if he'd had that much power why not just snatch Harry?

Lucius Malfoy realizing, his prize was escaping, tried to follow her into the vortex, but he was picked up and thrown across the room as if by an invisible hand. He got up shook his head and disapparated just before Aurors began to arrive.

"Gods, Harry where is she, what happened to Ginny?" Ron leaped over the body of a stunned Death Eater and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Harry, answer me," He shouted at him but Harry said nothing, instead he just stood there staring at the spot where she disappeared.

Tonks apparated into the room followed by Lupin. They took in the scene at a glance and hurried over to where the teens stood grouped together.

"What in Merlin's name happened here Harry? Harry are you all right?"

Remus snapped his fingers in Harry's face, but he didn't blink or respond in any way.

"What happened here Ron? What's happened to Harry? Lupin demanded.

"Ginny," Ron whispered. "She just vanished into thin air."

"What, you mean? She disapparated in the middle of a battle?" Tonks asked stunned. Ginny would never desert her friends.

"No, there was some kind of white light, a wind, and a voice speaking, and then she was gone." Hermione said.

"It's my fault," Neville said miserably, tears running down his face.

He stood with his arms around Luna, who was gazing at the spot where Ginny had disappeared with a stunned and interested look on her face. It was as if all the strange creatures she'd read about and hunted had been found at the same time. Only now her best friend was gone to who knows where, and for who knows how long.

Neville's word's had an effect on Harry. His head snapped up, his eyes clearing. "No, Neville you didn't do this. Some how this was Voldemort, or someone working for him."

"I don't think so Harry - it took an incredible amount of magical power to do what we witnessed. Don't you think if Voldemort had that much power, he would have used it by now to kill you?" Hermione asked fighting back her own tears.

Harry turned on her, "**I don't know what to think Hermione, and I only know that the person I love more than anything in this world was just snatched away from me. Malfoy was here to get her under orders from Riddle. The battle must have been a distraction to give whoever did this a chance to make it work." **He was shouting and unaware that tears fell in torrents from his eyes.

Tonks pulled Lupin aside and said, "I'm worried about him Remus; I think he needs to go to St Mungo's."

"He won't go," Remus said. He looked back at Harry with the fatherly concern he always showed for the younger man.

"He's in shock Remus and not thinking clearly...there's nothing to stop in from going after The Dark Lord personally," Tonks argued. She was deathly afraid he would and everything he had worked for would be in vain.

Lupin turned toward Harry again. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He didn't want to lose his best friend's son to Dark Magic. He promised Lilly and James to watch over him if anything happened to them, and by the gods he would do so, even if it meant turning his own wand on the young man. The spell died on his lips when he saw Harry pull something out of his robes and clasp it in his hand as he closed his eyes. There was a flash of red fire and Lupin expected the young man to disappear, but instead he remained where he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the object in his hand. _Why didn't it work? _He thought perplexed - it had worked last night. They had chased each other all over the garden in the moonlight. Why couldn't he do it now? He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on her face. Nothing! Wherever she was, she was out of range of their mental connection as well as their new magical one - or it was blocked by powerful magic? His eyes popped open when a hand came down hard on his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter, where did you get that," Remus said his eyes glued to the object in Harry's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny opened her eyes and looked carefully around her. She was lying down and could see a man standing over her. It was the same man she had seen upon her arrival to - well, to where ever she was. Hang on...hadn't he said she was in Avalon and that he was Merlin?

That's ridiculous Avalon was a myth, and although Merlin was known to all the magical community, he had died over a thousand years ago. This had to be some kind of trick.

Her heart began to race when she realized the implications. _It must have been Malfoy. He'd said he wanted me, but why the elaborate ruse? Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't play games like this, unless they wanted to lull her into a false sense of security to learn Harry's plans. _

"My dear, are you alright," The old man said bending down to speak to her.

She sat up and realized she was on a cot made with animal skins. It was still day outside as she saw from the windows and most curious of all was the fact that there were no restraints on her of any kind. She could stand up and move. She got to her feet and pulled out her wand. Good, she hadn't lost it. She turned to the old man and held her wand on him.

"I am perfectly fine, but you won't be if you don't tell me where I am and who you are. And no nonsense about being Merlin"

To her surprise he threw back his head and laughed heartily, as though he'd just heard the best joke of his life.

"May I ask what's so bloody funny?" Ginny asked, and had Ron been there he would have advised Merlin to tread carefully.

"My dear girl, I already told you. This is Avalon and I'm Merlin." He tried to smile reassuringly, but she only frowned.

"That's not possible. The man I've heard of from history has been dead more than a thousand years, so if you expect me to believe you are who you say you are, you'll have to prove it to me."

"Your name is Ginevra Weasley. You are the first daughter to be born to your family line in many generations. You are intelligent, brave, resourceful and passionate. You are the soul mate of the Chosen One, the one I have foreseen to defeat the most powerful evil the world has ever known.

She sat down on the bed again, her head whirling. _Did he just say he'd foreseen Harry triumph over Riddle?_

"So you're telling me that I'm a thousand years in the past? She didn't believe it for a minute, but wanted to hear what he had to say. Maybe it would help her gain the upper hand.

"Yes Ginevra I brought you here to teach you how to help the Chosen One full fill his destiny."

His eyes had the same twinkle Dumbledore always had when he knew something they didn't. "Wait, was this Dumbledore, and this was part of an elaborate plan to make contact with Harry. No, that can't be, Dumbledore is dead" she reasoned with herself, and all the wishing in the world wouldn't change that fact.

Merlin picked up his staff and said, "Come with me... I want to show you something. I believe it will convince you that this is real."

He gestured to the door, and it opened allowing them to leave. Ginny noticed that he didn't use a wand. His similarities to Dumbledore were comforting and at the same time heart breaking. She walked beside him as he led her through the sunlit day. There was a mist that hung in the air, but unlike any of the fog she had seen at home, and it didn't obscure the sunlight.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they reached the hillside. Merlin again held out a hand and a doorway appeared.

He said, "I would allow you entry first, but the tunnel is narrow and you've never been here before, so please follow me."

He entered the tunnel, turning his back on her. She thought for an instant to run away. She concentrated briefly on what her mother told her about Apparation, but found it didn't work.

"My young friend, you can't bi-locate off of Avalon Island. It is protected by Ancient Magic. He laughed and said, "Come along then and follow me. I'll show you what I saw only today."

She followed him, because she had no choice. He led her down a series of tunnels, turning left and right, till she lost track and knew she would never find her way out on her own. The tunnels were barely high enough to walk through for Merlin, although they allowed her to stand upright.

"_I can't believe how well he moves for someone his age" _She thought as she followed him. She was young and yet she was exhausted. Merlin seemed to be well rested and able to walk a hundred kilometers more.

He rounded another corner, and it opened into a small room with burning torches and a large cauldron in the center. He lit it with another wave of his hand, and it began to bubble and smoke. He added certain ingredients and chanted briefly over it. She watched every move, and when the picture formed in the glass like substance, she gasped out loud. It was Harry she was seeing. He was locked in battle with Riddle. _Where are the others...Ron... Hermione...why at I not there with him?_ He seemed to be alone. She screamed when she saw Voldemort kill him. He fell to the ground and the light of his beautiful green eyes went out forever. She would've fainted again, but Merlin pointed at her, and she felt energy flood her body along with a wonderful sense of well being.

"I can't let you faint again, you must be strong and heed my words, or this vision will surely come to pass. If this Dark Lord rises he will destroy magic and non-magic folk."

Merlin's tone was utterly serious and grave, and Ginny knew then that this wasn't a trick. He had actually plucked her out of her time and set her down here.

"But how can I help... you say I'm Harry's only hope, but what can I do. He is the Chosen One - he is in the prophecy. It has to be him that defeats Voldemort, not me." Her voice had risen to a squeak.

"You will show him true power," Merlin said. "I will show you how to tap into the most Ancient Magic of all, one this Dark Lord refuses to acknowledge, even though he has seen its protection with his own eyes."

"Yes," she whispered. "Its love, but I thought the power of Lily's maternal love in Harry's blood was broken, when Voldemort used that blood to resurrect himself?"

"Ah yes a blood bond, very powerful and old magic. His mother must have been very wise to invoke it. There are other ways, for example, you are his soul mate, his one true love. Is it not true you have already bonded, and you're wearing his token of that love?"

He watched her intently as she processed what he said, and she pulled on the chain around her neck. Red fire flashed as the ring, swinging from the end was exposed to the firelight from under the cauldron. She was stunned to know Merlin knew of the ring, and for a moment he said nothing as she thought back to the night before in the gardens at her home.

_**Flash back**_

"_Ginny?"_ _His voice caressed her mind as softly as his hand caressed her back. _

"_Harry you promised... no conversation on the mental link, while I'm trying to snog you." Her tone was annoyed and he laughed._

"_As much as I'm enjoying this luv, I haven't given you your gift yet."_

_At the sound of the word "gift" Ginny broke off the kiss and said, "Why didn't you say that in the first place. Come on luv, where is it?"_

_He laughed out loud and said, "not yet my eager little lioness, come with me."_

"_Where are we going Harry?" She said as he pulled out his wand and muttered "Lumos"_

"_You'll see, just walk with me." _

_They moved through the trees to a small clearing by a softly babbling brook. __He conjured a wooden bench and led her to it. He ignored her protests and pushed her gently down on the bench. He conjured several candles and with a flick of his wand, lit them all till the light was golden and glowing around them. _

_He sat beside her on the bench and took her hand. _

"_Ginny, I wanted to do this right in a more romantic setting, but I realized weeks ago that you would be of age and a woman. I don't want to waste anymore time. I know we promised each other last summer to always be together no matter, what but I want to make it official." _

_He dropped to one knee in front of her, and she began to cry as he removed the small jewelry box from his robe pocket. _

_He said quietly over their bond. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with my whole heart and soul. I knew it the moment I first saw you. I denied it for so long, because I couldn't believe that two children were destined for each other. You never doubted though, you always knew and somehow, through gentle leading and outright bullying, you managed to show me that I knew it too. Will you do me the greatest honor of my life and be my wife."_

_He opened the box ,and the most stunning ring she had ever seen lay nestled within. It was gold with a large round ruby solitaire. **No, that isn't a ruby she thought. It's something else, and it looks like its on fire from the inside**. He picked it up and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She gasped when it glowed and sized itself to fit her. She looked at him with every ounce of love for him shining in her eyes._

"_Yes, Harry James Potter... I'll marry you." She leapt off the bench to her knees tackling him to the ground, and proceeded to snog him senseless. _

_When they finally came up for air, she lay beside him and looked at the ring in the moon light. _

"_Harry what is this stone, it's too pure to be a ruby." Her brow furrowed as she inspected it._

"_That's a fire diamond, the rarest jewel on earth."_

"_But Harry fire diamonds are myths." She said, puzzled by this beautiful gem._

"_This one isn't, it belonged to my mother. It was her wedding ring ...and look at this." _

_He pulled another box out of his robes and opened it. It was another fire diamond the same size and shape, but embedded in a thick gold band, a man's ring. He gave the box to her and held out his left hand. Her fingers trembled as she picked it up and slipped it on his ring finger. As before the ringed glowed and it sized itself to fit his hand. Then pure gold and dark red light shot from both rings combining together and tracing a Mobius symbol in the air over their heads. _

"_Merlin did you know that would happen Harry?" She asked, her eyes huge and wondering._

_Yes, this was my father's wedding band. After they died ,Sirius took them from their bodies and had them hidden at Gringotts in a high security vault. When he died and I learned he was the executor of their estate and that estate was worth millions, I was also given a letter from him. It explains about the rings and their power, where they came from, and that Mum and Dad wanted me and my wife to have them if anything were to happen to them. My mum wanted me to give this to the one girl I loved more than anyone else. She would've loved you Ginny," He said, as a tear tracked slowly down his face._

"_Oh, Harry," she said with tears streaming down her face, "I wish I could've known her. I wish with all my heart you had known her too." She kissed his cheek and he wiped the tears from her face._

"_It's alright Ginny; in a way I do know her. Remus is always saying how much you remind him of her, so in away I do." _

"_But Harry what about the rings, where do they come from and what can they do." Ginny asked impatiently. _

"_According to legend, they were forged by Merlin himself. He made them as a surprise for his betrothed. Sadly, she was killed before they were married, and they were never worn. Sirius said in the letter that there is a powerful spell on them, which lets the wearer find the other just by thinking of them, making travel over long distances instantaneous. Also, they are said to be able to focus the power of love into magical power, when worn by true soul mates. There is no defense against their power."_

"_Harry...if what you say about the rings is true ,why didn't your parents use them to protect themselves, and you from Riddle."_

"_I don't know... perhaps the belief in them wasn't strong enough. Sirius said in his letter that they work on belief, and if Mum and Dad didn't believe in the power, then it wouldn't have worked for them. I'm not sure I believe in it myself."_

_Ginny jumped to her feet and said, "Then lets test it out." She reached down and took his hand as he stood up._

"_How do you suggest we do that?"_

"_Well you said that one ring wearer could always find the other, so go hide and I'll find you."_

"_Ok, but I don't believe-"_

"_You have to believe, or it won't work. Now go hide."_

"_Oh alright," he said, with a long, suffering sigh and walked out of the clearing into the woods. _

_He concentrated hard on Ginny, and suddenly she stood next to him, materializing out of thin air. He jumped, yelped and fell over an exposed root. Ginny began to laugh, and then yelped when he pulled her down on top of him. She hit him on the chest and then began to laugh,"Oh, you should have seen your face."_

"_You think that's funny, I'll show you funny. He proceeded to tickle her till she was screaming with laughter, and almost lost control of her bladder. She finally managed to get away from him and stand up again. _

"_Come on, she said in a very breathless voice, I'll hide this time and you find me." She walked away into the wood, and for a long time they chased each other through the wood using the rings to travel._

_**End Flash back**_

She was jerked back to reality by a hand on her arm. She looked at Merlin, and he was smiling at her.

"I can see I was right about you, but you have only just tapped the power of these rings."

"Why can't I leave and go back to Harry."

"Because I made these rings, their magic can be blocked by me. I need to teach you to use the rings to their full power. It is the only way for you, and the Chosen One, to defeat this new threat to the world. Now come, we must get back to the cottage. It will be dark soon, and I'm sure you are tired and hungry. He led her out of the cave, and they began the journey back to his cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry James Potter, where did you get that?" Remus said, his eyes glued to the object in Harry's hand.

Harry jumped and grinned guiltily at the older wizard. He'd forgotten for a moment that Ginny had insisted they keep their engagement a secret till he'd vanquished Voldemort. Last night in the woods, she'd transfigured small twigs into gold chains, and they'd agreed to wear the rings on the chains. Harry wanted to be upfront especially with Molly, but Ginny had convinced him other wise.

"Harry, are you listening to me, where did you get that ring?" Remus shook his shoulder hard, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Sirius kept it safe for me along with my mum's ring," Harry explained.

"But how did he-" Remus said, his eyes wide and incredulous.

"Look Remus I'll explain later, right now I need you to tell me everything you know about this ring, but not here. Can we go somewhere private please?" He pleaded and Remus decided to leave aside the whys and wherefores, for now.

"Alright Harry let's go back to the Burrow-"

"No!" Harry interrupted: looking so guilty, that Remus began to laugh.

"Oh Harry if you've done what I think you've done, you're in for more than the rough edge of Molly's tongue." Remus said, highly amused at the thought of Harry's predicament.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Let's get out of here first and I'll explain what I know."

They decided on the Leaky Cauldron and apparated away. Lupin asked Tom for a private room and after casting silencing and sound proofing charms on the room, he gestured to Harry sit down.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing you did today Harry." Lupin sat across from Harry at the table and glared at the younger man.

Harry hadn't seen Lupin this upset since he'd found Harry with the Marauders' Map during his third year.

"Now I'm willing to forget that for now, but only because there are larger issues at hand." Lupin said gesturing to the chain around Harry's neck.

Harry knew that he needed more information about the rings but he was also very worried about Ginny. He believed she was alive, and he hoped that whatever had happened had not put her in mortal danger. He wanted to go after her, but he didn't know where to start. Interrupting his thoughts Lupin said.

"Harry you asked me what I know of those rings… I can't tell you much more than you already know, except to say that I always believed that the legend of the rings was just that, a legend. After what you told me about last night, I think you have another problem."

"What kind of problem Remus… I can tell you're not telling me everything? What's going on…what do you know?" Harry ran a hand through his already unruly hair and looked pleadingly at Lupin.

"Harry you told me that when you and Ginny put on the rings the light emanating from them formed a Mobius symbol in the air right?"

"A Mobius symbol-that's the symbol for eternity isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and in the case of Merlin's rings, it symbolizes the eternal bonds of matrimony."

Lupin watched with a mixture of amusement and pity as Harry face turned white when he caught the implication of Lupin's words.

"Are you saying that Ginny and I…no that's not possible…Molly's going to kill me Remus!" His voice rose, and he stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Right now you can't worry about Molly's reaction to the news. We have to find out as much as we can about these rings and how they work. First I'll tell you what I know."

Lupin said, as Harry sat down opposite from him. His face was returning to its normal color. Lupin got up and moved around the table to sit next to Harry. Remus reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he said,

"Harry these rings were supposed to be a legend… your father bought them from a junk dealer in Diagon Alley. He and your mother never knew their true powers. Your father found some old manuscripts about them, but could never find anyone to translate them properly. I do know that in order to activate their offensive and defensive powers, you have to perform certain incantations, and those have been lost for nearly a millennium."

"So that's it, there's nothing I can do to make this ring work for me and find Ginny?" Harry said, running his hands through his hair and frowning.

"No, that's not what I'm saying…I'll try to find out what I can at the Ministry, but thanks to your stunt today, who knows what kind of chaos is going on there. I want you to go back to the Burrow. You have some explaining to do." Lupin rose to his feet.

"But Remus-" He nervously jumped from his chair, knowing what Remus was asking of him.

"No buts Harry I need to know you're safe for now- please do as I say for once."

"Okay Remus, I'll go back to the Burrow and speak to Molly." Harry looked as though he would rather face Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters at the same time, than face Molly.

"I'll see you when I have more information, I promise." Lupin stood, turned on the spot, and with a loud crack was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke the next morning to bright sunshine on her face. The animal skin cot was surprisingly more comfortable than it had looked the night before, when her mind had been whirling with information. Merlin had insisted she sleep there while he kipped down on the floor. She had protested, he was an old man after all, but he laughed and said he was used to sleeping in strange places and on strange surfaces.

"Ah good you're awake my dear, come have something to eat." Merlin appeared in her view again smiling- his eyes twinkling. He was in better humor than she would have been sleeping on a stone floor.

The breakfast he conjured up was delicious… He could do things with wandless magic she'd never seen before and she became more and more convinced he'd picked the wrong person to help Harry.

"Ah, Merlin… what are we going to do today?" She was quite intimidated by all that she seen him do in the last fourteen hours, and her usual cheeky nature had quite deserted her.

"First we eat and then I'll tell you more about that ring you wear, and you can tell me why you hide it from the world," his smile growing even larger.

As she ate, she suspected that he already knew the reason that she wore the ring on a chain and not on her ring finger, but she would play the game and tell him herself. She explained her reasoning not to tell her family about the engagement. They wanted to wait until Voldemort was defeated and then announce it to everyone.

"It doesn't matter now does it? I'm out of my own time," Ginny said sadly.

"I will send you back my dear. Anyway it doesn't matter if your family knows or not as a marriage ceremony is just a formality anyway at this point." Merlin said, as he laughed with delight at the look on her face.

"What do you mean a formality?"

"My dear… when you put on those rings and agreed to be together always, another power was activated that has bonded you together. You have no need of a ceremony."

"Are you telling me that Harry and I are married?"

Of course my dear, you're bonded as one forever, Why do you think I brought you here? Now that you have the rings you will defeat the new evil power."

"Oh…well I guess it's a good thing my mum is a thousand years away: although I wouldn't put if past her to find a way to get to me just to give me a piece of her mind." The shock of her predicament hadn't hit yet.

"Now the first thing you have to know about the rings are that their true power can't be used with out an incantation to unlock them. This is for the protection of the wearers. I'm going to teach you the incantation but first you need to learn to do magic without that wand."

"Why, aren't wands used by wizards to help them focus their power?" Ginny asked, a puzzled look crossing her face, and her food forgotten.

'That's true, but isn't it also true that a wand can be taken, broken or lost? It isn't wise to depend on a piece of wood when one's life is in jeopardy don't you agree?"

He rose from the table, pointed, and the dishes flew from the table and began to floating over a couple of buckets of water. A scrub brush flew off of a shelf along one wall and began to clean them. Ginny had never seen such precision in house cleaning spells, not even from her own mother. She was impressed and wanted to learn Merlin's secrets.

"Now let's get out side where there is some room to move." He walked to the door, opened it and gestured to her to precede him out of the cottage.

It was a beautiful, misty, yet sunny morning; just warm enough to be pleasant. Ginny again wondered at the mist that seemed to hang everywhere. It made her feel strange, not in a bad way though, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Merlin, the mist… what is it? I feel something about it that's strange." She turned as she spoke and found him gathering stones of different sizes and piling them to one side of the cottage.

"Ah yes…the mist…well you see its pure magic." He said.

"Pure magic, but magic can only be seen in what is wrought by a spell or incantation, it doesn't have a physical presence." Ginny countered thinking that just maybe this man was insane.

"That's where you are wrong dear girl; magic can be seen if you believe. In your time no one but wizards believe in real magical power, yes?"

"Right but-"

"Here in my time everyone on the planet believes in real magic, and no more so than right here in Avalon. So it manifests itself to all, and you can tap into it whenever you like. It makes wandless magic very easy as you have seen. You will be able to easily learn to use it without the need of your wand." Merlin explained.

"That's all well and good, but what happens when I go back." Ginny said, getting a little frustrated by Merlin's nonchalance. Didn't he understand the seriousness of the situation?

"What ever you learn here will go back with you, and the rings will amplify your power. Don't worry, this is going to work, I promise you," Merlin said very confidently.

Ginny wasn't as confident…what if she wasn't ready to learn wandless magic. She was a wife now, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Ok Ginny buck up, Harry needs you so listen to Merlin and learn everything he wants to teach you," she thought to herself with a mental shake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please my lord…let me explain!" Lucius Malfoy begged. He lay on his side gasping in pain from the multiple Crucio curses the dark lord had held on him. He could hardly move anymore and was afraid that this was it, that he was dead. Voldemort was not merciful to failure, and Lucius had failed him again.

"Tell me Malfoy; explain why you couldn't bring a child to me."

"My Lord I don't know what happened, we dueled with Potter and his little friends, and then in the middle of the battle a magical portal opened and took the blood traitor away. There was a voice commanding her to be brought through time to him, and then it closed and was gone. I tried to follow her, but was thrown free." He gasped for breath and hauled his body to his knees. Maybe if he remained in the position of the supplicant, Voldemort wouldn't kill him.

"What? You better not be lying to me Lucius." Voldemort raised his wand.

"No my lord…it's true…I swear it on the life of my son."

"Yes, well I notice you don't swear it on your own life. No matter. If this is true some other powerful being is attempting to interfere with my plans. I will not allow that, go find out what happened to the blood traitor." Voldemort commanded.

In his heart he felt a tiny bit of fear, and that angered him. He wasn't supposed to have fear anymore. He'd purged it from his existence.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius struggled to his feet and staggered out the door.

Voldemort fumed in his chair. The blood traitor would die, tortured, raped and torn apart by his Death Eaters, and Potter would watch, help less to stop any of it. Then the fear he felt would be silenced-he would kill Potter and he would be unstoppable!


	5. Chapter 5

They had been working all morning, and Ginny was progressing fast with wandless magic. She found that working without a wand was very liberating. For one thing, one's hands were always free, and you didn't have to worry about losing spell casting abilities.

Merlin had decided to start slow, levitating feathers, just like in Flitwick's class. She had mastered this quickly, and was now making good size stones fly around the clearing they stood in. Actually, the stones weren't really stones anymore; Merlin had done something to them to make them soft and bouncy so they didn't break the windows of the cottage, or hurt one of them.

"Very good my dear, you learn very quickly. Soon, you'll master any spell you want to use without a wand. For now, we need to take a break, even with unlimited magical power; one must recharge the mind and spirit with good food and conversation." Merlin gestured toward the door of his cabin, and she followed him inside.

She noticed that the dishes from breakfast had not only cleaned themselves, but had also stacked themselves neatly in their proper places on the shelves that lined one side of the far wall.

"If we have time, you must teach me to do that."

Lunch was as wonderful as breakfast had been, and Ginny spent the time asking Merlin all kinds of questions about Camelot, Arthur and the Holy Grail. He was a great storyteller, and she tried to remember all of it so she could share them with Harry and her friends.

"So tell me Merlin, what really happened to the Holy Grail?"

"I have no idea my dear, I left it with Sir Percival a long time ago, I'm sure it's hidden somewhere safe."

After lunch Merlin began to teach Ginny techniques of mind control and concentration. He told her these would be necessary to properly control the rings power. He'd been delighted to hear that she and Harry could communicate mind to mind. He said it was the best sign yet, that the rings were meant for them to use.

It had been easy to learn to talk mentally with Harry, but the exercises Merlin taught her, were much more difficult. She began to feel a lot of sympathy for Harry's failure to learn Occlumency.

"You must learn to block your mind against those who would exploit your bond with the chosen one. When you meet this Voldemort in battle, you will be concentrating on powerful spells. He will use the openness of your minds to try to distract you, or take control of the rings for his own use. This must not happen, or you will be defeated."

Merlin face was very grave as he spoke to her, and she wondered what had happened to him in the past to take the sparkle from his eyes in that moment. Then it was gone, and he was back to his merry self.

She worked hard for hours that afternoon, and made little progress in keeping Merlin from her mind. She told herself not to worry, that this was Merlin, one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Of course he could invade her mind.

"Don't worry my dear, the ability is with in you, you will master this in time." He smiled gently at her and patted her shoulder.

He reminded her so much of her great grandfather. He had died when Ginny was just six years old and she still missed him terribly. She had been his favorite as she was the only female grandchild on the Weasley side of the family. Grandpa William had spoiled her terribly with candy and toys and best of all, his attention. He also made sure her brothers didn't tease her when he was around. She knew she couldn't get too attached to Merlin, she would have to leave at some point, and she would never see him again.

"What are you thinking my dear?" He asked, seeing the far off look in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really important. Merlin why is it so hard to close one's mind?"

"It has nothing to do with what happened to you six years ago, if that's what you're thinking."

"Is it any use to ask you how you know everything about me?" She laughed, it didn't bother her as it used to, when she thought of Tom Riddle's diary.

"The mind is something that can't be seen. It isn't like the mist that surrounds us, it's more like love. Most emotions can be controlled, anger, lust, sadness or happiness. Love on the other hand, we don't control. Tell me about the first time you realized you loved your husband.

Ginny closed her eyes and thought back. Images began to fill her head. The first time she'd seen him outside the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. She had been ten, but she had sensed something so sad about him. No, she hadn't loved him then; it was more curiosity and empathy than anything else.

Then he'd saved her from the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle. It wasn't love then, just plain hero-worship and a sense of gratitude that she was alive, thanks to him.

Memories came faster-when he'd fallen from his broom during a Quidditch match in her third year, the sense of terror that a friend was going to die. She sympathized with him when Voldemort invaded his mind, and made him think he'd harmed her father. Her jealousy when he'd dated Cho. The deep sadness she'd felt watching him mourn first Cedric, then Sirius. That was it…she knew she loved him when Sirius died, and he'd almost shut everyone including her, out of his life for good.

She opened her eyes, and realized that Merlin was looking steadily at her in the same way he had while she practiced keeping him out of her mind.

"Very good my child, you did it."

"I don't understand what did I do?"

"You just blocked your thoughts from me."

"But I wasn't trying to block you."

"Exactly, you found the key to shielding your mind. Its love my dear, there is no greater power on earth, even magic pales before it."

"_The power the dark lord knows not." _She whispered to herself, as a not unpleasant shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes Ginerva…that's right, the great Evil knows not of this power or how to use it. It is your greatest advantage, and why I chose you to teach. Now you need to rest, and gather you strength, we will do no more today.

"But Merlin I-"

"No, you must rest; we have all the time in the world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, one thousand years across time, Harry Potter was enduring Molly's wrath, Hermione's curious questions, and Ron's bemused laughter. Luna and Neville had congratulated him when they heard the news, and then they left. Harry decided he would never forgive them for leaving him alone with his new in-laws.

"**Harry Potter, how could you let this happen? Will you children never learn to be careful with magical items, first Ginny writes in a journal harboring part of the soul of an absolute mad man, and then you both decide to wear rings you know nothing about. What if they'd been cursed? What would you have done then? I thought you were more responsible!" **

She went on like this for sometime, and Harry said nothing. He'd witnessed her carry on about the twins more times than he could count, and the wise thing to do was to let her wind down on her own.

He felt that both Ron and Hermione were enjoying this just a little too much. He remembered that they had a secret of their own, and was debating the possibility of outing them when a knock came at the door.

It was Remus.

Harry was never so glad to see anyone in his life. Molly would leave off shouting at him for a while to be hospitable to Remus.

"Hi Remus, did you find out anything." Harry's eyes pleaded with him to distract Molly as he ushered the older wizard into the kitchen.

"Molly how good to see you again," Remus planted a kiss on her cheek.

"None of you kissing nonsense Remus Lupin, do you have any idea what Harry has done to my baby girl."

She was nearly crying. Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Hermione out of the kitchen. That was it, Harry decided that all of his friends were traitors, and he would never speak to them again.

Then he thought to himself, _Wait a minute, you still don't know what's going on with your best friends, and you can't stop talking to them till you find out, mate. _

He realized that both Remus and Molly were staring at him. _Oh great she's said something, I didn't hear and now she thinks I'm ignoring her. Nice job, boy-who-lived, let's see if you live long enough to snog again._

"Er, sorry mum didn't catch that."

He tried to look as innocent as possible and failed spectacularly. Remus winked at him, and didn't seem the least bit disturbed by Molly's tirade against him.

"That's Molly to you Harry Potter. Now Remus tells me that Arthur will be home in a couple of hours, and we'll continue this at that time."

_Great, not only was Molly fighting mad, soon he would have to deal with a disappointed father-in-law as well. Look on the bright side at least Arthur doesn't yell. _

"In the meantime, I want you out of my sight for awhile."

He stood up and walked dejectedly out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. No doubt they were waiting to pounce on him and pepper him with questions. Well he wasn't going to give them the chance. He turned, walked back down the stairs, and ran straight into Remus, whom he'd forgotten was in the house.

"Come with me Harry." He ushered the young man out the kitchen door, past Molly who was weeping at the table.

"Remus what am I going to do, she's really upset. I didn't think she'd be this mad at me." They walked into the garden, and Remus conjured up a couple of chairs.

"She'll get over it Harry, I promise. She's just upset that her little girl is a woman, and you did deprive her of planning a wedding for her only daughter." Remus winked at the younger man, and began to laugh.

At first Harry thought Remus had taken leave of his senses, but then he found the humor in the situation and began to laugh himself.

"Ok I get that Molly will get over this eventually, what I want to know is how much groveling do I have in store for me to win her forgiveness?"

"I'd say at least two months worth."

Harry groaned and Remus laughed.

Changing the subject, Harry asked the older wizard. "So what's going on at the Ministry?"

"When I left it was still in a right state. For one thing, a new minister has to be named. I don't know who it will be. The Aurors took ten death eaters into custody under a special guard. This includes the Lestranges and a few others at the top of Voldemort's most trusted circle.

The bad news is that because of their capture, Voldemort will be enraged, and we don't know what he will do next. The good news is that until the new minister is appointed, and this mess sorted out, you won't be in trouble with the Ministry."

Harry mulled things over for awhile. He still had one more Horcrux to destroy, and a wife to find and rescue. He also had mysterious wedding rings to learn about, his head was beginning to ache with the weight of it all.

"Harry you still haven't told me what you were doing there in the first place? Does this have anything to do with the hunt for the last Horcrux?"

So Harry explained everything, his entire plan to grab the locket. In the confusion after Ginny's disappearance, he'd forgotten all about it.

"So it was all for nothing, we don't have the locket, my wife is missing and now Voldemort is on the warpath, not to mention the Ministry will soon be after me.

"I wouldn't be too upset just yet." A female voice said from behind him.

He turned, and there stood Hermione and Ron, she ginned widely and held out the locket, it threw off golden light as it swung at the end of the chain she held.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione, where in the world - how did you-" Harry stopped talking; he was stunned she'd been able to find the locket. He'd thought the Aurors at the Ministry would've stopped her from looking for it.

She pulled a second object out of her robe pocket. She held up the Invisibility Cloak. "Are you missing something important…Harry?"

Ron grinned at her and kissed her. "That's my smart girl!"

Harry's mind was whirling. First Hermione pulls the last piece of the puzzle literally from her pocket, then Ron kisses her in front of their old professor, without so much as a blush.

He saw a look pass between them, that he would question later. Right now he had to get his act together, and finish what he was destined to do.

_Okay this should be simple enough, I'll just make a prophecy fulfilling to-do list:_

_1. Destroy the Horcrux._

_2. Kill Voldemort, with extreme prejudice._

_3. Find Ginny!_

_4. Beg Molly on hands and knees for her forgiveness. _

_5. Shag my new wife._

"Harry… hey… what's wrong, are you ok!"

"What - oh yeah, listen we have to find a hiding place for that thing, until we can destroy it."

He desperately wanted to make Ginny his first priority, but what good would it do to find her, bring her back, and then place her in danger. Maybe unconsciously, he'd wanted something like this to happen. If she were out of danger, he could do what had to be done.

"Where are we going to hide this Harry?" Hermione placed a hand on his arm and indicated the locket. "It's not like we can afford a high security vault at Gringotts."

"I have an idea, but I don't want to speak out loud, I'm not the only one who can become invisible." He gestured to the cloak and said, "Everyone please meet me at the apparation point at Hogwarts."

He turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud crack.

"Does anyone here know what he's on about?"

"Hush Ronald, lets go to Hogwarts," Hermione disapparated, followed by Ron, and then Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny tossed and turned on her comfortable bed of animal skins. It was finally starting to get through to her that her life had changed radically in an instant.

She knew what her mother would say. She would say that Harry had been reckless, that he hadn't shown proper care for her little girl. Then her anger would turn on Ginny. She would remind her of Riddle's diary, then The Chamber of Secrets. On and on it would go. It was very likely this was already happening to Harry. She felt bad that he had to bare the brunt of her mother's anger.

She would give anything to be there right now, facing her mother and her family. She missed Harry terribly. She vowed to learn everything Merlin wanted to teach her, as quickly as she could, so he would send her home soon.

She tried not to think about going home, and facing Voldemort with Harry. The thought sent shivers of horror down her back. It was different now. When she'd believed Harry to be the one solely responsible for the destruction of Riddle, she'd felt relief to be here. She was ashamed to admit that she was glad it was Harry… not her… or anyone else she loved, that would have to face that madman.

She cursed herself for her betrayal in her thoughts of her husband. He was counting on her to do what she could to come back to her. She longed to hear his voice in her head again. She wanted to kiss and to hold him again. She wiped her tears away in the darkness.

"Do not fear my child… you will be with him again."

Instead of feeling like an intrusion on her thoughts, Merlin's voice in her mind was like a soothing balm on her soul. He didn't say anything else, and after a very long time, she slept deep. Her dreams were only of Harry.

When all of them had reached the apparation point at Hogwarts, they began to question Harry about his plan. He wouldn't say anything; he just walked ahead of them to the open gates at Hogwarts. Perplexed, but willing to trust him, they followed him into the castle.

A thousand thoughts and memories assaulted him as he entered the castle. He'd known coming back here would be hard, but he hadn't realized just how hard. He hadn't returned since the end of his sixth year. Memories of Dumbledore's death nearly brought tears to his eyes, but he bit them back.

"Hey, what are you lot doing here, the headmistress will hear of this."

It was Filch, with Mrs. Norris in his arms. He glared at them with the same malevolent hate Harry had always seen in his eyes. He decided the best way to deal with the man, was to not be intimidated. After all, he wasn't a student here anymore.

"Filch, I don't know why you hate the student's here, but we aren't kids anymore. We're here on urgent business to see Professor McGonagall."

"Harry Potter… what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded above them and for an instant it was like being a first year again.

"He just strutted in her Professor, I tried to stop him." Filch looked quite pleased, as though he was about to witness the long overdue punishment of The Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, ignoring Filch. "I needed to speak with you on a matter of urgent importance. Can we go up to your office please?"

She was a little taken aback by his tone of authority, but she gestured to them to follow her. She'd heard about the incident at the ministry earlier that day, and figured it had something to do with this visit.

They followed her none of them speaking, each lost in their own memories of the school. Harry's heart nearly failed him when he saw the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster - no the headmistress's office. When he stepped into the office, his heart squeezed again. He wished now he'd come back here at least once since Dumbledore's funeral.

Maybe if he had, he wouldn't feel the way he did now, like someone had knocked him off of his broom fifty feet above the Quidditch pitch.

He watched as Professor McGonagall conjured up four chairs for them to sit on. She glared at Harry and he returned her gaze forthrightly. Finally her face softened a bit, and she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure… Harry?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Show her Hermione."

Hermione slowly removed the locket from her robe pocket. She let in dangle from the chain; it threw off gold light as it caught the sunlight. It looked harmless, but Minerva knew it was not.

"Harry Potter… is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Professor, it's the last Horcrux."

"Merlin… may I see it, please?"

Hermione got up and passed the heavy locket it to the older witch. Minerva turned it over in her hands. She tried to open it and it didn't budge.

"Are you sure this is the right locket."

"It's the same one we found, and couldn't open at Grimmauld Place three years ago."

"What if you're wrong?"

"We aren't Professor," Hermione said. "We got specific instructions on finding it at the Ministry. The minister himself admitted it under Veritaserum. He is a spy for Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall's face turned white with shock, and then red with fury.

"Do you mean to tell me that…. he knew all this time and he…. well!" She was speechless, which was something none of them had ever seen.

"Professor I don't mean to be rude, but we have to leave him to the Aurors and the WizenGamot. Right now I have a request for you."

You're quite right Harry, what is your request?"

I'd like to stay here with Ron and Hermione, till the school year opens. We need to hide that locket and I have an idea how to do it."

He turned to Remus and asked, "Remus would you be our Secret Keeper?"

"Of course Harry, I presume you want to hide the locket in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, but how did you know."

"Harry you have your father's cunning… and I could think of only one reason you wanted to come here, and that is to make use of the Room of Requirement."

"But Harry, surely Voldemort knows the locket has been found, and if he has someone following you, he knows where we are by now. He was a student here, he'll have thought of the Room of Requirement. All he'll have to do is come in here, and wish for the locket." Ron was getting louder with every sentence.

"That's why I want Remus to be our Secret Keeper-"

"So that the Fidelius Charm cancels out the power of the Room of Requirement… just like the Mirror of Erised and the Sorcerer's Stone," Hermione said.

"You don't have to look so surprised Hermione, I can be clever too, you know. Harry was a little put out at her lack of faith. Then he smiled, and she flushed pink at the implied compliment.

Professor McGonagall watched this exchange with more than a little pride. She couldn't believe how much Harry resembled his father, in looks and in brains. She also thought this was exactly what Dumbledore would come up with if he were here. A tear escaped her eye, but luckily none of them were looking directly at her.

"Al right Mr. Potter, you may stay here. I assume you will be working on a way to get rid of that thing."

"Yes, Professor we will."

"And what if you can't, school opens in a little more that a fortnight."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, we will leave of course. I don't want to endanger the students." Harry's face darkened, as he thought that one of those students was his own lost wife. Even if she was going to be a correspondence student, she was still a Gryffindor.

"I am going to trust you to stay in Gryffindor tower. You're adults now, I expect you to act like it." They all remembered the look she gave them from their days in school and they all said in unison.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall!"

After a minute she began to laugh and shooed them out of the office. The made their way up to the Room of Requirement, Harry walked past it three times, wishing for a place to hide the locket.

After Professor McGonagall preformed the Fidelius Charm, they went back to the Burrow to deal with Molly and to gather their belongings.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly Weasley couldn't sleep. This would come to no surprise to any mother in the world, wizard or otherwise. Her baby was missing and married. The young man she had always trusted implicitly had abused that trust. She didn't know what was worse, losing her daughter, or losing faith in a young man she loved like he'd been born from her own body.

He'd taken her little girl into the Ministry under false pretenses, and involved her in a battle. It wasn't bad enough that she could've been killed; now she was missing, some where out there - maybe alone and hurting, and there was nothing Molly could do about it. All she could do was to continue to put on a brave face, and believe her little girl would come home soon.

Dealing with Harry and Ron when they had returned from Hogwarts, had not been pleasant. She wanted all three of them at the Burrow where she could keep an eye on them. Ginny was gone, and she wanted what was left of her children with her and safe. Yes, she did still consider Harry one of her own, and she knew that soon Hermione would be a Weasley, even if her son didn't know it yet.

To add insult to injury, they wouldn't tell her what they were doing, or where they were going. No amount of shouting or crying had done any good, and now she was alone with Arthur. Arthur had listened to what Harry had told him, and even thought he wasn't happy with what had transpired earlier at the Ministry, he knew what had to be done, and he'd done his best to soothe Molly.

Molly knew she couldn't be selfish, after all, Arthur was hurting too. Ginny was his only girl, and he loved her the way a father did when there was only one daughter in a wilderness of boys. He blamed himself that she was lost, even though he knew it wasn't true.

She sat in a large chair in the Burrow's living room, one lone candle floating next to her. She watched as her knitting needles flashed through another Weasley jumper. This one was tiny… for a baby… for Bill and Fleur's baby.

It seemed that lately, the only one her offspring to give her undiluted joy, was the baby born only weeks ago - a beautiful boy with his mother's silver hair, and his fathers brown eye's, an odd but wonderful combination. They had decided to name him William Arthur Weasley. The twins had promptly christened him Art. And that's what everyone called him, to the chagrin of his mother, who insisted on calling him William.

Her eye's kept straying to the clock. No one paid attention to that clock anymore. The whole family had been pointing to mortal peril for so long, that only Molly expected to see any changes. If anyone had bothered to look at the clock, they would have seen something strange, not bizarre or earthshaking, but strange none the less. The clock was the reason Molly was not upset that her daughter was missing.

Molly watched as the needles finished another row, and then another. She watched until the sun began to peek into the room. As soon as the rays hit the Burrow, the jumper was finished. The needles stopped what they were doing, and Molly picked up the tiny but perfect garment. She turned to leave the room, forgetting about the clock on the wall, and resolving to get through one more day. After all, she didn't need the clock to tell her what she already knew; Ginny was alive, lost but alive...

When Arthur came down some twenty minutes later, he ignored the clock, and the fact that the hand pointed halfway between traveling and home. The same way it had pointed, since Ginny had disappeared the day before.

Harry sat gazing into the fireplace. Even though it was August, he'd started a fire in the common room. He placed a Cooling Charm on the room, and was enjoying the firelight. It played over his hands and face.

He wanted to remember all the times he'd sat in that very chair, with Ginny leaning against his legs, or late at night when they were alone, she'd sit in his lap and they would talk, or just be silent together.

How he wished he'd noticed her sooner, before his sixth year. If he'd had years with her already, maybe he wouldn't feel so - well cheated by fate. He ran a hand through his already messy black hair, and sighed heavily.

If anyone had been watching him, they would've seen the expression of old man, not in years, but in experience. The constant stress, and worry over the prophecy, and his role in it, was taking its toll on him.

Physically, he was a young man of just eighteen, emotionally; he felt he'd aged twenty years in the last three years. The deaths of Sirius, and Dumbledore had hit him harder than he'd let on to anyone. Except for his beloved Ginny, she was the only one who really knew his mind, and his heart.

Now she was gone, just when he was on the edge of victory over Voldemort. He stared at the heavy gold band on his hand. The stone in it flashed the same colors as the fire in front of him. It reminded him of the fire of Ginny's hair. Merlin, how he missed her, they'd been married less than two days, and she was lost to him.

He touched the ring on his finger, and tried once more to reach out to Ginny with his mind and his heart, believing with all of his might that he could go wherever she was. He opened his eyes, and a tear fell to the arm of the squishy chair he sat in. He was still there alone, and heartbroken.

His two best friends had gotten together during their search for the Horcruxes, and Harry was pretty sure they were sleeping together, now that the last one had been found. He wished he could be happy for them.

With a wave of his wand, he extinguished the flames, and sat for long time in darkness, thinking of Ginny and reliving precious memories, while he tried to figure out how in Merlin's name he was going to find her.

He refused to think of her as totally lost to him. He would badger Remus till the wizard found an answer for him. He would find away to destroy the locket, and Voldemort. Perhaps then she would come back to him. Maybe the Gods had taken her away as a test, to see if he would fulfill his destiny, in the face of losing the one person he loved more than anything else.

He needed that love; he needed her by his side to face Riddle. He gave into the fears that had been plaguing him ever since she'd disappeared - fears that said, _What if I can't do this on my own? _

He picked up his wand, muttered _Lumos,_ and went up to the room he'd lived in for six years. Ron wasn't there, and since it was after two in the morning, Harry figured he'd guessed right, and he was in Hermione's bed.

_Bloody Hell!_

He picked up a book, and threw it against the stone wall. _What right did they have to be happy, and together? His wife was out there somewhere in time, or space, suffering who knows what kind of tortures, and they were shagging each other, like it didn't matter._

_Will you listen to yourself; they have as much right to be happy, as you and Ginny do. Stop being so selfish! _

He dropped down on the narrow bed, and put his face in his hands. He didn't move for a long time, as more tears dropped down through his fingers, and on to the cold stone floor under his bare feet.

Harry was right; Ron was with Hermione in the bed she'd magically enlarged in the girl's dorm. Oddly enough he could go into the dormitory now. It was as if the stairs recognized two things: One, that he was an adult now, and two, that they were no longer students. He didn't care, as long as it meant he could stay close to his beloved Hermione.

Harry was wrong, they weren't shagging. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the moon outside his window. He'd tried to be strong for his mother and for his new brother-in-law - brother-in-law wasn't that a kick in the pants.

The truth was, he was more afraid then he'd ever been in his life. Not for himself, but for Ginny and for Harry. He knew better than anyone gave him credit for, just what was at stake. He didn't envy the position his best friend was in for this war. If it were him, he didn't know if he could face Riddle and destroy him. No, that was sugar coating it, he didn't know if he could _kill _the monster if it were left to him.

He hated Voldemort that was certain. He hated everything he stood for, all the pure-blood nonsense his followers spouted to anyone who listened. Ron knew that if The Dark Lord were to gain power over the wizarding world, Hermione's life wouldn't be worth a galleon. So in his moments of blackest doubt, he wished he could leave, and take her where she would be safe. He knew in his logical mind that he couldn't, such a place wouldn't exist if he didn't stand by Harry, and his family against this mad man.

"Ronald, are you ok."

He felt the bed shift behind him, and an arm came around his shoulder. Her scent washed over him, reminiscent of vanilla and clean air on a bright summer's morning. He loved the way she smelled, actually he loved everything about her, and especially that she called him Ronald. No one else did, and she could say it with such love or exasperation in her voice.

"I'm fine luv, just can't sleep tonight."

"I miss her too, Ronald."

"Will we ever find her Mione?" He prayed she would tell him a comforting lie that he could pass on to his family.

"Of course we will, Hogwarts has one of the best magical reference libraries in Britain. If the answer is there, I'll find it… I promise you." Her voice broke a little, for she too missed her best friend.

Ron turned to her in the moonlight and kissed her gently. He kicked himself again for being so thickheaded, that it took hunting down Horcruxes to really notice, and appreciate the amazing woman in his arms. He would give up his own life to protect her, even though he knew she could pretty much take care of herself.

"What are you thinking," She whispered.

"About how much I love you, and how stupid I was for so long." He put his head on her breast and said very softly, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, I can't imagine what Harry must be going through right now."

"Well, nothing is going to happen to me, after all, I have two big, strong men around, and I'm pretty handy with a wand myself. As for Harry, he's the strongest of us all; he will get through this. She ran a hand through his hair, and he moved up to kiss her again, this time more deeply than before.

"Come on luv, try to get some sleep, I have a feeling we're not going to get a lot of rest in the next couple of weeks."

"I don't want to sleep; I want to be with you." He pushed her back on the pillows and the white light of the moon washed over them as they joined together.

Ginny watched the sunlight grow bright in the small cottage. She hadn't closed her eyes all night. The reality of where she was, and who she was, had finally gotten through to her. She was Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. She didn't know what that meant. There hadn't been time to explore it, before she was pulled away to a strange place and time.

_What am I doing here? Why am I staying here with out complaint? I should be trying to get back to Harry. He needs me, and a crazy old man is keeping me away from him. To hell with these damned rings, we'll find another way._

_There is no other way Ginny and you know it. You believed in Merlin when he showed you Harry's death at the hands of Riddle, why do you doubt yourself now._

_Because I miss Harry, I want to go home to him and my family. Is that too much to ask, just a chance to be free of all of this for five minutes? _

_Yes… it is… you have a responsibility to the entire world, if Harry fails, most of your friends will die, and if they don't, they will be forced into bondage to a man who is insane. Do you want that for your family, for your baby nephew?_

_Stop it! I don't want to hear it._

_You have to hear it, Ginny! Hear and remember always, or you will lose everything!_

She rolled on to her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, and sobbed out all the grief she'd felt since Sirius died… Dumbledore was killed… and since she'd been ripped away from her beloved Harry. What about Bill, he'd nearly been killed, and Percy he was a traitor to the family, it was all so overwhelming.

When there were no tears left, and her eyes were red and swollen, she got up, and changed out of the robe Merlin had given her to sleep in. She didn't know how Merlin did it, but her own clothing was as fresh as the morning she put them on two days ago.

When she sat down to have breakfast, Merlin was somber and spoke little to her. He realized upon seeing her face that she needed time to herself. He continued to be very silent as they exited the cabin. He said nothing about lessons, or practice. He sat down on a large stump, picked up a stick, and began to draw in the dirt with it.

Ginny was too caught up in her own thoughts, to realize that it appeared that Merlin was ignoring her.She sat down on the ground, and stared in to space for a long time. It finally got through that Merlin had said nothing to her for quite some time. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He'd been so gung-ho the last two days, and now he sat there as if nothing at all mattered, and they had all the time in the world to lark about and do nothing.

"Merlin, are we going to do anything today, or shall we continue to just sit around, and contemplate the meaning of the universe."

"My child," he laughed. "I don't have to ponder the meaning of the universe; I know what it all means."

She gaped at him again; he couldn't be serious. He caught her eye and began to laugh. Oh this was too much, here she was worried about her husband, her family, and her friends, while he made mad comments and laughed.

Then it got through to her again how very much like Dumbledore he was, and she realized that it was she who was sulking, not Merlin. He was just waiting for her to snap out of the horrid mood she'd been in since the night before.

He hadn't needed to help someone one thousand years across time from him. No matter what Voldemort did in her time, it couldn't affect him in any way, for he would be dead long before the events he'd seen came to pass.

"Merlin, answer me one question... why did you bring me here, the events I live in can't possibly touch you?"

He studied her face, and found no idle curiosity in her eyes. He supposed it was time to tell her of the reason he'd chosen to interfere.

"Ginevra, I was once a young man, and like you, I had someone I loved more than life itself. She was a lot like you in temperament, and in looks. She was beautiful, brave, and very intelligent, and she was a witch just as you are. We were to have been married the spring of my thirty-fifth year. I made that ring you wear for her. I had to literally go to the ends of the earth to find that stone."

"There was a dark wizard that arose that year. He spread terror and death wherever he went, and his followers were legion. Suffice it to say, in the battle against him, my beloved was taken from me and waiting to join her all of these years has been torture. So you see, when I knew the rings still existed, and that the Chosen One had them in his possession, I couldn't let him be defeated by evil. You two will survive, and you won't have to live through the pain of losing the one you love to evil."

"But why me, why not yank Harry back to you. He is the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"Don't you see, if I had taken The Chosen One, this Dark Lord would have been incensed, and would have killed many people trying to find him? It was safer to take you." She found that he wouldn't meet her gaze as he spoke.

"I don't buy it Merlin, there is something you're not telling me... what is it?"

Heaving a large sigh, Merlin reluctantly met her eyes. The twinkle in them was gone, and he looked the age he was, as heavy sorrow clouded his eyes.

"Ginevra, if you had stayed at the battle, I foresaw one of two outcomes, you would have been killed by a spell meant for your husband, or you would have been captured by one of the Dark Lord's minions. Your capture would have meant certain death for you. A death that would come only after you were tortured, your virtue stolen, and your mind destroyed. Your husband would have been forced to watch all of this before being killed himself. This I could not allow!"

Ginny listened in horror as he told her the future she'd avoided. Her stomach turned at the thought of such a terrible fate for Harry. She didn't care about her own life, but for him to have watched her die in such away, well it couldn't be allowed to happen. She also knew that Merlin was trying to assuage himself of the guilt he lived with for more that a century. She didn't know the details of his betrothed's death, but she was sure he couldn't have prevented it. He bore no guilt for it, and yet the past held him hostage as surely as the future held her hostage.

She got up, walked over to where he sat, and dropped down to her knees beside him. She took one of his wrinkled hands in her smooth one, and squeezed it hard. She was amazed to see that he wept. She was undone by this, just as if it were Dumbledore himself, or her own beloved grandfather.

When she could speak again she said, "I'm sorry I lost faith in you, and doubted what we have to do, so please let's just get back to work."

"What ever the lady wishes is the command of her humble servant." He stood with her, and bowed to her formally. She laughed and they began anew.

Harry had eventually fallen into a restless sleep, but awoke again at six in the morning. The outside air was clear and crisp. He suddenly had the urge to sit out by the lake under the tree where he'd sat with Ginny many times. He'd cried till there were no more tears left. There was only anger at Riddle for his quest to rule over them all, and a burning rage for the one who had stolen his wife from him.

He stood up to dress, and was startled into sitting down again, as a loud pop signaled Dobby's arrival in his room. His anger evaporated at the sight of his favorite house elf, especially since he was carrying a tray of wonderfully hot, fragrant food, and best of all a large cup of coffee.

"Dobby how did you know I was awake and hungry."

"I is seeing Harry Potter didn't eat at all last night. I is worried you is being very hungry this morning."

"You were right… I'm starved… thank you very much for bringing this to me."

Dobby set the tray down on the table next to Harry's bed, bowed low, and then launched himself at Harry, hugging him around the middle so hard that Harry couldn't breathe.

When he'd managed to untangle himself from the elf, he grabbed the tray and set to eating enthusiastically. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was till Dobby showed up. Dobby watched him eat with pleasure.

"Hang on, where's breakfast for Ron and Hermione?"

"I is thinking Harry Potter's Weasley is not needing food, he ate much last night."

Harry laughed again, there was very little that could disturb his friend's appetite. But still, Ron would want something, especially if he'd worked off his supper with Hermione.

"You're right Dobby; let him fend for himself this morning. After all, he deserted me for Hermione, so I have no sympathy for him."

"Dobby is being very sorry that Harry Potter is losing his other Weasley. Dobby is liking her very much; she is being very nice to Dobby sir."

"Thank you Dobby, but don't worry, we'll find her very soon."

Dobby took the empty tray, and snapped his fingers, disappearing back to the kitchens.

"Oy, Harry I smell food." Ron entered the dormitory followed closely by Hermione.

"Yeah, Dobby was kind enough to bring me breakfast."

"He brought you food and not us, what did we do to offend him," Ron said, quite perturbed at missing breakfast.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure that if you go down to the kitchens mate, you'll find many house elves waiting to serve you."

"It's not the same thing!"

Harry only grinned, and winked at Hermione, who actually blushed. Harry didn't know why, and he wasn't going to ask. He was sure he would hear about it from Ron later.

After Ron had grudgingly gone to the kitchens with Hermione for food, they met up in the common room to discuss their strategy for researching a way to destroy the final Horcrux, and to find a way to get Ginny back home.

Of course, Hermione was making lists for them to use in the library. Ron grinned, and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Something's never change eh, mate?"

"I heard that Ronald, stop complaining, and lets get started."

They worked through to lunchtime, and when they went down to the Great Hall to meet Professor McGonagall, they were surprised to find Remus Lupin at the table waiting for them.

"Mooney, what are you doing here?"

"I've found something to help you Harry, but we will discuss it after lunch." He gestured for them to sit down, and refused to answer Harry's question.

Now what could his old professor have up his sleeve this time?


	8. Chapter 8

"Mooney, what are you doing here?"

"I've found something to help you Harry, but we will discuss it after lunch." He gestured for them to sit down, and refused to answer Harry's question.

_Now what could his old professor have up his sleeve this time? _

Professor McGonagall observed the conversation between Harry, and his substitute god father. She was strongly reminded of James and Remus when they were plotting something at school. She shuddered inwardly, and wondered what Remus Lupin was up to now.

For his part, Lupin talked about everything except the two dreaded topics, Ginny and the last Horcrux. He informed the room that a new temporary Minister of Magic had been appointed.

"Well come on then, who is it," Ron asked, rather impatiently.

"Your father is the new Minister Ronald."

Ron looked like he was going to faint right then and there. Then he questioned what he'd heard. _Did Lupin actually say his father was the new Minister of Magic? _No… that couldn't be right, the rest of the magical community, especially Voldemort's followers wouldn't stand for it. After all, his father was considered by many prominent families to be a blood-traitor, and a Muggle-lover.

How could the Wizengamot, and the rest of the Ministry hope to keep the peace with news like this? It didn't make any sense. He looked up to see that the rest of his companions were staring at him rather curiously.

"Oi don't look at me, I had no idea this was going to happen."

"We were just at your place yesterday, why didn't your father say something then?"

"Harry, I said I don't know, maybe he wanted to surprise the whole family. Fred and George are going to have kittens when they here the news. They'll think this will ruin their reputations, and the business will go down the drain."

"Arthur didn't tell you because he didn't know himself till this morning. It's a temporary post, until Voldemort is destroyed. The Wizengamot and the rest of the Ministry feel that he is the best person for the job. He has a good relationship with Muggles, and Wizard kind alike. They feel he will be able to deal with the Muggle Prime minister better than anyone else in the Ministry."

Harry was a bit sceptical of this logic. It was true that Mr. Weasley was very enthusiastic when it came to Muggles, but one did wonder if he was up to making the kind of decisions necessary to keeping the magical community running.

He wasn't the only one that had doubts. He could see his concerns reflected in Hermione's eyes, when she glanced at him behind Ron's back. Ron himself seemed to be adjusting to the news rather well. The thought of the twins' reaction to this development was too amusing to resist.

If asked, he would have defended the positioning of his father in the Ministry. Privately he had his doubts. There was no doubt that Arthur was able to deal with Muggles, but his excitement was sure to get him into trouble. Ron hoped that when his father had to visit with the Muggle Prime Minister, that he wouldn't drive the man crazy with mundane questions. Harry and Hermione had explained to him all about the Felly-tone, and something called computers. Personally he thought the "outernet" sounded like a right bore. He was afraid if his father saw a computer, or a cell phone he would try to bring it home, and take it apart to enchant it. He'd gotten in trouble for enchanting a car, and Ron didn't want him to end up in Azkaban.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Hermione's elbow in his side. He loved that woman, but bloody hell - did she have to poke him in the gut that way? Everyone was staring at him so he figured he'd missed something. Professor McGonagall in particular, wasn't looking very happy with him at the moment.

"Mr. Weasley, your parents are coming to Hogwarts by Floo and I expect you in my office at four pm. Mr. Potter, you and Miss Granger are to be there as well. They want to talk to you about the news." Professor McGonagall informed them as if this were the best news to impart in years.

"But Professor I-"

"Mr. Potter, the Minister of Magic will be joining us as the guest of Hogwarts. That means you will put away whatever problems you have with Mrs. Weasley, and welcome them in the tradition of a former student. Is that perfectly clear?" Her voice still held the same tone he'd heard his first day of class when he and Ron had entered late.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

The protests Ron would have made died on his lips. He too, recognized the futility of arguing with the professor. As usual Hermione looked smug. She would never disagree with the Headmistress. Hermione still believed in respect for her former teachers. It was really annoying for Harry and Ron.

"Very well, if we are finished here I have a curriculum for the year to finish." With a swish of her robes she turned to walk away. Then she turned back and said, "Oh… I almost forgot there is a Welcome Ball here at Hogwarts for the new Minister in one week from now. I expect you'll want to obtain the proper dress robes. " She pierced Ron with her stare, and then left the room.

Harry and the others may have been out of school, but not one of them dared to argue with the Headmistress. Harry wondered if he would ever command respect like that. He decided it would take a lot of work, and he would be old and gray before he managed it.

"Why was she looking at me like that? I'm not wearing the robes from the Yule ball. How could she think I would?" Ron was very offended to think the headmistress would even consider he'd show up dressed that way again. Once was enough for him.

Hermione was talking excitedly to Ron about a trip to Hogsmeade for new robes. Her eyes were lit up at the thought of what type of beautiful gown she could wear. Of course Ron was still obsessing over his own wardrobe, and wasn't listening to Hermione. She didn't care, and continued her one sided rhapsodies over clothes.

As for Harry he couldn't believe the Ministry was planning a party when there was Voldemort to worry about. He was also baffled by his friend's reaction to the news. Didn't they care about the Horcrux or Ginny anymore? He tried to get their attention, but they both ignored him.

Remus Lupin watched the whole thing with an amused smile. He couldn't laugh too loud; it had taken him years not to be intimidated by Minerva McGonagall.

Harry turned the Lupin and said, "It looks like I'm the only one interested in the business at hand. What did you find out for us?"

"Harry honestly… you're like a dog with a bone. Can't we just enjoy each others company? Do we have to jump right into business?"

"I'm sorry Remus but I have a Horcrux to destroy, and a wife to find. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, and could give a hang about the social graces." Lupin wasn't the least bit put off by the sarcasm in the younger mans voice. Instead it made him grin wider.

"Harry the social graces, and greater intellect are all we have that separate us from the animals on four legs. If we let the Dark Lord take that away from us, even for a moment we are lost."

Harry glared at the older wizard. There had to be something wrong with that logic, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was so he said, "Sod off, Mooney."

To his amazement Lupin laughed out loud and said, "Oh, you are your father's son… Harry Potter!"

Harry scowled at him for a moment and then he began to laugh as well. Ron and Hermione looked at them like they'd gone mad. When they got control of them selves, and the laughter quit echoing off the walls of the Great Hall, Harry tried again to get information out of his father's old friend.

"Come on Harry, you too Ron and Hermione, I have something to tell you that I think you are going to like."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was completely exhausted. She and Merlin had been working non-stop for an entire day. She had learned more control over objects. She could levitate them and make them fly. She could also keep Merlin out of her mind for hours at a time. She could do most defensive spells in silence, and without a wand. She had managed to conjure a patronus which took the form of a large tiger.

Merlin had laughed when he saw the patronus, and Ginny had asked him rather indignantly what was so bloody funny.

"I'm sorry to laugh at you Ginevra, but that tiger is a perfect symbol for you. You are strong and fierce. You have tremendous natural power. All of these things are true of tigers. It will be a great protector for you. Now would you show me how to perform that charm?"

She was blushing at the compliments paid to her. It never ceased to amaze her how perceptive and wise Merlin was. She wanted to know if that came with age, or if his abilities as a seer had made him that way. Maybe she would ask him if there was time.

Ginny supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to see Merlin produce a patronus. It was a golden unicorn, the most beautiful animal she'd every seen. She watched it canter from one end of the clearing to the other. Her tiger didn't seem to be interested in the unicorn as a predator would be. It was strange to watch them together, and she wondered what would happen when Harry's stag and her tiger met. She grinned at the thought.

"It's time Ginevra; you've learned all that I can teach you, except the incantation to unlock your rings power."

She turned to him, and both of the patronus vanished. He motioned for her to sit down, and she dropped down onto a stump next to where he sat. She was used to the ever present mist now, but was still amazed that it existed without blocking out the sunshine. She wondered if it were always spring here, since this was a magical island. She wished she could live in a place that was always spring, it was her favourite time of the year. It was a time of rebirth, renewal and she loved it. Merlin's soothing voice pulled her back to the present and her job.

"First, I will explain to you exactly how they work. I first learned of the fire diamond from an old mage in Egypt. He was a body guard to the king, and a powerful magician. He explained to me that they had been discovered by the slaves of a Pharaoh a thousand years before his time. The slaves were constructing the tomb for their king, a pyramid. While digging the foundation, they found the gem stones. They were so afraid; they ran from their jobs and refused to work. They were so terrified; they chose death for disobedience over going back to their work."

"As you already know, they are unlike any gems man had ever discovered, and the slaves believed they had magical powers. They were right of course, but they didn't understand that power. Rather than build a tomb there, the pharaoh had it turned into a mine. The stones were said to be used only as ornamentation for the royal family, and their palaces. "

"For reasons no one knows, the gems disappeared about five hundred years ago. The old man who told me about them had a large one gifted to him from the king, who was a descendent of the old Pharaohs. He was dying, and the last of his line. He knew the stones were special, but he wasn't a wizard, and didn't know how to access their power. He gave the last one to me; he said that I was the only one he could entrust with their power."

"So I came back to my home, forged the rings for me, and my Mariah to wear. Then she was killed, and I never got the chance to use them to their full potential. I assume that they have stories connected to their journey through time to you."

"Now the most important thing for you to know is the incantation. I'll teach it to you tomorrow when you've had chance to rest and recharge. The gems have natural power, but the spells I put on the rings as a whole acts as an amplifying agent. Whether they are used separately, or together they are more powerful than all the spells on earth. You can activate their powers alone, or with your husband. If your ring is activated here it will still work when I send you back to your time."

"Merlin when are you going to send me back, I miss my family, and my husband."

"We have to pick the right moment. We will use the cauldron in the cave to pinpoint the exact moment in the battle you will go back."

"Wait, did you say battle?" She didn't understand why he would send her back in the middle of a fight; didn't she have to teach Harry to use the rings?

"Why yes, we know that the Chosen One will be killed by the Dark Lord in battle, it's logical to send you back at that moment to destroy him."

"But shouldn't I go back before the battle, so I can teach Harry what you've taught me about the rings, and their powers?"

"You don't have to, once you appear his ring will activate. They were made so that one can sense out the other. They were meant to be their most powerful when working in concert."

She thought he didn't understand her concerns. She couldn't just pop into the middle of a battle with Voldemort, say "hi honey I'm home and oh by the way here's how you kill him." That wasn't going to work at all. She explained this to Merlin.

"Ginevra, does your husband trust you above all others?"

"Well, I hope he does, why?"

"Would he do as you asked him to do with no hesitation?"

She was surprised to find she didn't know. Harry was a headstrong man; he was used to doing things his way. He trusted her on the Quidditch Pitch, why not on a battle field.

"I don't know Merlin. He is the Chosen One; he might not be open to orders from me, even if I am his wife. He was told by a man we all trusted with our lives that he was they only one who could defeat Voldemort."

"I know my child, I have seen the prophecy as it was made, but the Seer was flawed, she didn't give a full prophecy. It is true that the prophecy reveals that the Chosen One must kill the Dark Lord to live. One cannot live while the other is alive. This doesn't mean he can't have help in defeating the Dark Lord."

"How am I going to convince Harry in the middle of a battle for his life?"

"You won't have to, once the ring is back with its mate, and you've said the incantation, the other ring will be unlocked. The Chosen One will see its power for himself. He will believe because he will see through your eyes."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know when the time is right my dear."

Ginny didn't think this was at all helpful. Once again this man was as enigmatic as Dumbledore had been. Albus Dumbledore had always wanted them to learn, or figure things out on their own. It was a trait she'd always found quite annoying. Ok, so Dumbledore was always right, they did better to realize things on their own, or learn on their own. That didn't mean she had to like it. Besides this was a battle for the survival of the entire world, it was no time to be mysterious.

Anyway, she could tell that he wouldn't elaborate so she decided to give up, for that day. She would try to charm the truth out of him in the morning, when she didn't feel so tired. They went into the cottage as the darkness began to fall, and the stars to shine like she'd never seen them at home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts, Remus Lupin asked Harry to accompany him to the Room of Requirement. They were going to need some privacy. On the way to the room he explained what he found out at the Ministry. The first thing he told them was what the Aurors knew of the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

They had been able to do a tracking spell of sorts on the portal. He said it was rather like mapping the essence of a magical being. Everything in magic leaves a trace, and unless you can find a way to block a tracking spell, you can be followed to the source. For example apparation can be tracked to a destination, unless the wizard or witch casts an anti tracking spell on themselves.

The portal that had taken Ginny had left some of itself behind. That was the good news, the bad news was that when the Unspeakables tried to map it they'd realized it was a time portal, and that it originated more than a thousand years in the past.

Fortunately the door for the Room of Requirement appeared just then. Harry looked like he might faint, and Ron was a nasty shade of green. Remus entered the room behind Harry, who collapsed in a chair the room had provided for them. He was constantly surprised that the room knew what was needed.

"Harry are you alright," Remus was saying to the pale young man beside him. He hadn't meant to break the news to him that way, but how else could he have put it.

"Oh yeah Mooney, I'm brilliant, I just find out my wife has been yanked a thousand years into the past. I'm just great!" His face was red now and he jumped out of his chair to pace the room.

_This could not be happening. How were they going to get her back? Was it even possible? _

In all of the scenarios he'd ever pictured, Ginny vanishing into another time was so low on the list, it was laughable. He'd all ways thought Voldemort would hurt her, not some random person. They didn't even know what this person wanted.

"Harry sit down please, we have to talk about the Horcrux. Right now there is nothing we can do for Ginny."

"Well Remus, suddenly you're all business. What about the "social graces" you're so in love with," he said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Harry the Unspeakables are working on it they assure me that-"

"How can they reassure me of anything, no one knows what they do all day in that dungeon?"

"Harry if you will just listen to me, I can at least help you with the Horcrux."

"Oh by all means let's, deal with the vessel for part of an insane wizard's soul before Ginny. I'm sure she'll appreciate our efforts if we ever get her back."

Ron and Hermione had been listening to all of this in shocked silence. They'd never heard Harry speak to their old professor this way. Remus seemed to be unfazed. If he were angry he didn't show it.

Hermione stood, and walked up to Harry she put her arms around him. He tried to shake her off, but she held on.

"Harry we're all upset, we all care about Ginny. Please just listen to Remus, he will help us."

Harry had relaxed a little; he knew she was right, she was always right. He smiled down at her, and she stepped back from him.

"All right Mooney, what do we have to do to get rid of that thing?"

"From what I was able to find out, it has to be taken to Stonehenge on the next full moon or three days from now."

"Why go to Stonehenge, what's so special about that place?"

"Muggles think it was built by the ancient Druids, but it wasn't, it was built my magic. Merlin himself helped to construct it." Hermione said, and threw up her hands when they all looked at her like she'd grown a third leg. "Honestly didn't any of you pay attention in History of Magic class?"

"Is that a rhetorical question Hermione?" Harry said beginning to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you think its funny Harry. Now just for that, I'm not going to tell you my theory on where Ginny got to, and who took her away."

"Hermione Granger, just what do you know," Ron asked in a dangerous tone.

"Only that Merlin himself is the only one with enough power to create a time portal that specific."

"Hermione you must be barking mad, why Merlin would pull Ginny a thousand years in the past." Don't tell me… I know… he wanted a quick game of Gob stones."

"Ronald if you would listen to me for once in you life, you might learn something. Merlin was the most powerful wizard that ever lived. He was greater even then the founders of this school. If anyone could do it he could."

"Hermione, I don't doubt you, but Ron has a valid point, why did he do this?" Remus asked her with genuine curiosity.

Ron looked smug, and Hermione regretted her sarcasm. But really he never listened, not when they were in school, and not now.

"Merlin was a powerful seer, it is said that he predicated every major world event including wizards, and Muggles alike."

"If that true, why couldn't any of the world biggest tragedies be stopped." Ron wanted to know.

"Because he never wrote what he saw down, he believed you shouldn't mess with time, only in the most dire of circumstances."

"So you're saying he saw something involving Ginny that was important enough to change?" Harry was sitting up in his chair again taking in her every word. He looked like his life depended on what Hermione said next.

"I don't know Harry it's just a theory."

"We need more that a theory Hermione."

"I know, but look at the whole picture, we have to go to a place Merlin built to destroy the locket. We think Ginny was taken back in time to the man himself. Lastly, your ring was made by Merlin, that's too many coincidences for my liking Harry."

Harry was beginning to agree with his friend, there were too many coincidences to be ignored. He didn't know what it all meant.

"What I'm wondering is why Merlin didn't just appear here himself. If he can move through time so easily, why not just come here, tell me what I need to know and leave?"

Hermione answered him with what she thought was infinite patience. "Harry he can't just appear in our time. It would have been too risky. What if he'd been seen by the wrong person, what if he changed some thing small here that changes our future for evil? Most importantly, would you have believed it was him if he just suddenly popped in out of thin air and said "Hi, Harry I'm Merlin, how are you?" I know you wouldn't believe it."

He knew she was right, even Ron was nodding his head at her logic. All right, if he couldn't have answers about Ginny, he would take what he could get.

"Remus, what do we have to do when we get to Stonehenge?"

They all listened carefully as the older wizard outlined what he had to be done. Harry managed to keep his cool, when he heard that Scrimgeour had given the locket to the Unspeakables to destroy. He'd known Harry had been looking for it for months, and had kept if from him. That was okay, at least all the research had been done, and they knew how to get rid of the last part of Voldemort's hidden soul.

By the time they finished with their plans, it was time to go to Professor McGonagall's office, and see the new Minister and Molly. Harry trailed along behind the group as the left the Room of Requirement. He'd rather face a hundred Dementors, than Molly Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have news for me Malfoy? Well then speak, before I allow Nagini to make you her next meal."

Lucius Malfoy was no shrinking violet, even so, watching his master hiss in affection at the large snake by his side, made Lucius's blood run cold. Voldemort spoke to the snake as if it were a much-loved child, rather than a deadly reptile. Once more, the thought occurred to him that his master was mad. No, he couldn't think like that, the Dark Lord would know, he always knew.

"My Lord, my spies tell me that the girl is out of reach, possibly forever."

"What!" Voldemort pinned him to the wall with his stare, and lifted his wand. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now, and be done with it!"

"Please my Lord, the blood traitor has been taken through time, thrown back as much as one thousand years in the past."

Voldemort lowered his wand. Malfoy shuddered when the Dark Lord began to smile. Somehow, a smile on that face was like a clown at a train wreck. It was just wrong.

"Malfoy, for once in your life, you've brought me wonderful news. The Weasley chit is lost to Potter as well, meaning he will be distracted, and upset, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said cautiously. He would do anything to deflect his master's anger. He hoped the other news he had, would be as good.

"Yes, now is the time to strike, while he mourns the loss of his beloved. Did you find any information about the other matter we discussed?"

"Yes master, Potter and his friends have the last Horcrux. We don't know where he is hiding it, but we do know when they will attempt to destroy it."

"It's hidden at Hogwarts, most likely in the Room of Requirement. We won't be able to find it, Potter is clever, and it's out of our reach there. What he doesn't know, is that I know exactly how to destroy it, and where they have to go, to do it."

"My Lord, he's barely older than a child, let me take my best men, we'll get the truth out of him and find the Horcrux."

"No, I can't allow you to be caught by the Ministry. I've told you before, and I don't want to say it again, Potter is more powerful than you think. If you go against him at Hogwarts, you could be killed. While that doesn't bother me at all, I need you. Now… listen carefully to what I tell you. Follow my instructions to the letter, or you will die a horrible death alongside Potter.

When Voldemort had outlined his plan to Malfoy, the death-eater began to smile. It was genius, and this time they wouldn't fail. Harry Potter was as good as dead. Then the Dark Lord would rule over the world, with Lucius as his right hand.

Voldemort dismissed him, but not before he'd reinforced his superiority of the man, with the Cruciatus curse. Malfoy didn't complain, he knew this was punishment for arguing with his master. He couldn't wait to turn his own wand on Potter, and pass on some of the pain he suffered at Voldemort's hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the trio, and Remus Lupin, reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office of the Headmistress, Harry's stomach was in tight knots. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to see Molly until they had found Ginny. Now that he knew she was out of their reach, possibly forever, he was twisted up with guilt. He shouldn't have taken her to the Ministry that day. Maybe if he'd insisted that she stay at the Burrow, she would be safe.

He looked up to find Hermione staring at him. With a small shake of her head, he knew she was aware of his doubts, and was telling him he was wrong. He gave her a small smile, and the gargoyle leaped aside, they ascended the steps. Hermione was right, even if Ginny had stayed at the Burrow, which was highly unlikely, something else could've happened to her. He knew this - it was a fact of their lives.

If it was true that Merlin was behind this, it didn't matter where she was. Whether they were at the Burrow, or at the Ministry, he would have taken her anyway. While this thought wasn't exactly comforting, knowing she was with someone benign was reassuring in its own bizarre way.

As usual, entering the office of the headmistress was like a blow to the gut. Harry was fond of Professor McGonagall in his own way, but he still missed Dumbledore. They were exactly on time, but the office held three people. The Weasleys' had already arrived. Harry's heart sank; he'd hoped to be able to collect his thoughts, and try to come up with something to say, that wouldn't get him into more trouble.

The portraits on the wall were all pretending to sleep, except for Dumbledore's. He stood smiling widely at Harry, and nodding. It was a second blow to his belly. Those bloody portraits, whose idea had it been to hang them there anyway. Didn't they know it was hard enough to lose someone, without a moving, smiling, reproduction looking down on you till the end of time? He wished the portraits were Muggle creations, with no life. Then they wouldn't be so difficult to ignore.

All of this ran through his head in a heartbeat. Then it was like someone dialed up the sound on a wireless. He could hear Molly exclaiming over Ron. Arthur was talking to Hermione, excitedly explaining about his first visit to the Muggle Prime Minister. He was peppering her with questions about computers. Hermione smiled affectionately at him, and tried to answer his questions so that he understood. Harry could tell he didn't, but it didn't dampen Arthur's enthusiasm.

"Amazing," he was saying. "The things Muggles come up with, to make their lives easier. I don't understand half of it, but it's brilliant."

For a minute, Harry felt like an outsider again. Why had Professor McGonagall insisted he be here? It was obvious that Molly was still angry with him. She hadn't said anything, or even looked his way since they'd entered the room. He never would have guessed how badly this would make him feel. She had become his substitute mother, and he missed her fussing over him.

Something made him glance at Dumbledore's portrait again. The old man winked at him, and surreptitiously pointed in Molly's direction. Harry shook his head and frowned. Dumbledore gestured in Molly's direction again, peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles. Harry heaved out a sigh, and turned toward Molly.

Harry moved around Hermione and Arthur. He stepped up to Molly. Ron took one look at him, and showing remarkable insight, backed away to stand next to his father. Molly finally looked at Harry. She burst into tears and grabbed him. She hugged him so hard, that when she let him go again, he felt distinctly bruised about the ribs. His eyes felt suspiciously wet and his throat stung. He swallowed hard. He was not going to cry in front of Ron.

"Harry Potter, will you forgive an old lady her sharp tongue and unforgiving ways."

He eyed her in disbelief. Did Molly just ask for his forgiveness? Maybe his hearing was going, because this couldn't be right, could it? She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Harry, I know I sound as if I've gone mad, but Arthur and I had a long talk last night. My daughter is an adult. She is capable of taking care of herself. I was angry, because I was disappointed. She's my only little girl, and in the space of one night, she becomes of age, and gets married."

Before Harry could speak, she silenced him with a look, and a gesture. "I know that what happened at the Ministry wasn't your fault. Arthur has told me all about the time portal. He also told me that the Unspeakables don't know how to retrieve Ginny." Seeing the look on Harry's face at the mention of his wife, Molly continued, "You listen to me… Ginny is not dead… I know it in my heart."

"Molly… of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I shouldn't have taken Ginny to the Ministry. I should have known there were more to these rings the Sirius revealed." He held up his hand and touched the ring with a gesture that made Molly tear up again.

"I'll bet the old dog is having quite the laugh, wherever he is," Remus said, with a look of exasperation on his face. "The old practical joker strikes again, from beyond the grave."

"Yeah well, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind when Voldemort kills me."

"Harry Potter, don't ever say that again. We will succeed; we have the last Horcrux. It's hidden where he can't get at it. I certainly won't tell him, no matter what he does to me. I promise you, no torture he could conceive would be worse than werewolf transformation."

"I'm sorry Mooney; my foot seems to live in my mouth these days." Lupin clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Arthur, Molly, we need to talk, it's very important.

While Professor McGonagall conjured chairs for them, Harry looked once more at the portrait of Dumbledore. His old Headmaster was smiling at him. Harry was sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at the old man. Dumbledore seemed to know this, and he grinned ever wider. Even his portrait was always right; it was extremely annoying.

They sat down, and Hermione told the Weasley's about her theories regarding Merlin. They threw around a lot of ideas, but it was all speculation. Hermione said, that even with the proper incantations, and potions, attempting to follow Ginny would be suicide. You could wander through time, and never find her. On your journey, you could do damage to time, changing the future so drastically, you wouldn't recognized your own time.

"So that's it then, I have to let a historical figure decide when Ginny comes home." Harry was thrilled to have Molly's anger focused at someone else for a change.

Dear lady, if Ginny is with Merlin, she's in good hands. I am sure he had his reasons for taking her away from her family." Dumbledore's portrait spoke up at last.

"Albus, please don't take this the wrong way, but you're just a portrait, what could you possibly know about my Ginny." Molly shot back at the picture.

Instead of taking offense, Dumbledore laughed and said, "My dear Molly, you've always been a spitfire, that's why you were one of my favorite students. Your daughter is exactly like you, which is why I know she can take care of herself. If anyone can deal with Merlin, she can."

"You sound as if you knew him personally, but that's not possible." Arthur interjected.

Dumbledore only grinned, and refused to say anything more. Harry was sure that if it were possible, his old professor was acquainted with Merlin. The others were regarding him with disbelief. Ron mouthed at Harry "barking mad" and Hermione looked politely interested, if skeptical.

Eventually, the talk turned to the Horcrux, and the plan to destroy it. Arthur promised Harry he would have all the Aurors he needed as back up. They didn't expect Voldemort to attack, but they couldn't be too careful. Harry asked him that they remain out of sight. He didn't want to call attention to what they were doing. They couldn't risk being observed by Muggles. Arthur agreed, and said he would ask Kingsley Shacklebolt to head up the Aurors, personally.

The next topic was the ball, and Molly seemed to perk up at this. She informed Ron that she would get him some "very nice" robes for the dance. Ron's ears turned red, and he looked at Harry. Harry shrugged, and gave him a look that said, "You're on your own mate."

"Mum, I can buy my own clothes."

"Now don't you worry about it, with your Dad's higher salary, I won't have to get seconds this time."

Ron didn't look convinced, and sat pouting for the rest of the meeting, till Hermione again put her elbow in his side, and he stood up to hug his mother. He shook hands with Arthur as Hermione hugged Molly. Molly turned to Harry and gave him another bone-crunching hug.

They said their farewells, and watched as the Weasley's vanished in green flames. The trio also bade goodbye to Remus, who said he had an appointment to keep. He left the castle to walk to the apparation point out side the gates. Harry wanted to go with him, but Lupin convinced him to stay within the protection of the castle walls. Harry and his friends went back to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione buried her nose in a book. Harry and Ron had several lively games of wizard's chess. When it was time to say goodnight, Harry tried not to be jealous that Ron had Hermione for companionship in the night. He tried, but he wasn't successful. Once again, he had to face another night alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny began another day with Merlin just as she had all the others, missing Harry. She hoped that today would be the day she would be sent home. She noticed at the breakfast table, Merlin seemed a little distracted, and sad. She wondered why. She had thought he would be happy to have his little cottage back to himself.

"Merlin… may I ask you… what's wrong?" Her tone was hesitant; she didn't want to offend him with questions that were none of her business.

"Hmm… oh well it's nothing really. Sometimes I wonder how much longer I must travel this mortal coil, before I reunite with Mariah.

His eyes were bright, not twinkling as they usual did, but shining with unshed tears. Nice going Ginny, now you've upset him. Then she took a closer look, and felt that he wasn't being honest with her. Soon the look was gone, and he stood beckoning to her to follow him. She stood, and took a last look around her - something was telling her that she wouldn't see this place again. Curiously, the thought brought a profound sadness to her heart.

Outside, she worked on her new offensive and defensive spells. When they had put in three hours, Merlin declared she was ready. He beckoned to her to follow him to the cave. He'd already determined the right time to send her back.

"Merlin, I've been thinking, and I really think its better that I go back before a battle. I need time to convince my husband of all of this. She threw her arms wide and begged him with her eyes to agree.

He sighed, and said, "Alright Ginevra, I determined last night that you were right. I let my flair for arriving in the nick of time get the best of me. Perhaps it is better for you to go back a few days before the last battle. Your husband will need practice, controlling your new powers, as will you. You must remember, you won't have the mist to facilitate your wandless magic."

Again, his eyes were shadowed. She didn't know what else to do so she kissed his cheek. He patted her hand, and then they resumed walking through the forest.

"Merlin, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about Mariah."

"She was like you in every way. She was strong willed, passionate, sharp tongued, and powerful. She was the most beautiful woman I ever knew. She had red hair... the same shade as you. Her eyes were green. She was small like you, but one never noticed her stature, just as I'm sure anyone who knows you, notices yours."

He continued in this way, telling her stories of his adventures with his betrothed. Soon they were in the cave, and she again followed him through many turns and straight paths to the inner room. As soon as Merlin entered the room, the fire under the cauldron leapt to life. He repeated the same ritual she'd seen before. She watched the scene in the potion. She looked at Merlin with surprise, he nodded, and she blushed.

"Now, one last thing, you must say the incantation to unlock the rings. Listen carefully to me. El poder del antiguo, bendice estos anillos. Muestronos el poder verdadero del amor. Translated it means: Power of the ancients, bless these rings. Show us the true power of love."

When she had repeated the incantation, a bright red gold light shot from the stone in her ring, much like what she'd seen with Harry the night he'd given it to her. It engulfed her, and for a minute, she felt like her whole being was on fire from the inside. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. She felt all the things she felt when she was with Harry. There was happiness, passion, the deepest friendship, and a hundred other positive emotions at once. Her heart felt like it would leap from her chest, and then it was gone.

"Wow, what was that?"

"You felt the power of the ring, I must warn you. When you return home, your husband's ring will activate. You will experience the same emotions, only many times more powerful. Are you ready for that?"

If he'd asked her that a week ago, she would have said no, but now she said yes, she was ready. She felt a little sorry for Harry; there was no way to warn him. He would just have to hang on for the ride.

"Now you must remember the incantation. When you use it against the Dark Lord, you need to repeat it together. The rings will work if you don't, but the more you repeat the incantation, the stronger your powers will be. Be careful how you use them, the raw power can be quite overwhelming to the human body.

"How will I remember what to say?"

"Your heart will tell you, trust in that."

"I promise Merlin. I just have one more question; in what language is the incantation written."

"To be honest, I always hated Latin. When I was traveling back to Briton from Egypt, I made the acquaintance of a Spaniard. He was a flying carpet salesman. He taught me his language. I have a natural flair for languages, and I thought the incantation sounded much better in Spanish. I wish you could have met him, he had the most interesting trick he would do with a camel and a monkey, and you would've died to see it."

"Merlin, I'm sure it's all very interesting but, I'd really like to go home now."

"What… oh yes… I'm sorry my child, I do love to tell stories. Now, all the preparations are made."

He looked so sad. It finally hit Ginny why he was upset. He didn't want her to leave. She supposed it was because she reminded him of Mariah. The strange thing was that now the time was here, she felt a strong desire to stay in Avalon. She wanted the reminder of her grandfather, and Dumbledore, as much as he wanted a reminder of Mariah. She knew she couldn't stay, and he knew she had to leave.

"Thank you Merlin, my world will be an infinitely better place, because you gave me the skills to help Harry."

"I'll miss you my child, but it's time."

He pulled a vial of green potion out of his robes. He moved to stand amid the runes he'd drawn. He drank the potion, and cried in a loud voice. "Ginevra Molly Potter, I release you now, return to the Chosen One. As before, his body glowed with a golden light, and he shaded his eyes from the brilliant white light that appeared around Ginny.

"Fare-thee-well Ginevra, may the Gods bless you."

"Goodbye Merlin." She was gone in an instant, and the portal closed as if it had never been there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entered his old dormitory room, determined to sulk in silence. He wanted time without his friends, who constantly tried to cheer him up. He wanted to be miserable. He thought he was entitled to it. He lay down on his bed, and looked at his ring. It seemed innocuous, but he knew better. He inwardly cursed Sirius, and his practical jokes. If he ever got his hands on his godfather again - a wind began to blow in his room. He picked up his wand, and held it ready as a he slid off the bed. He heard a voice, as a familiar bright light appeared in the room. The voice said, "Ginevra Molly Potter, I release you now, return to the Chosen One."

A figure materialized out of the light. Then light was gone. Harry started to say, "Ginny what the-" His ring began to glow with hers, the red-gold light was so bright, it was like looking into the noonday sun. He was nearly overcome by the force of emotions that slammed into his body. The feelings were so intense, and moved through him so quickly, he couldn't identify them individually. As quickly as they came, they were gone. He dropped down on the bed in a near faint. Ginny staggered, and nearly went down as well. She swayed on her feet, as she tried to step forward to Harry.

"Ginny… is that you?" Harry panted like he'd just run several miles.

"Harry... oh Gods how I missed you." She stepped toward him, still swaying slightly. She collapsed on the bed next to him.

Neither could move, nor speak for several minutes. Ginny recovered first, and rolled over on top of Harry, where she proceeded to snog him senseless. His brain was on fire, was she really here, or was it all a dream. He hoped it wasn't a dream. If it was a dream, he didn't want it to end. Kissing Ginny then, reminded him of the first time he'd kissed her. He felt the same triumph he'd felt on that day.

The whys, and wherefores of her disappearance ceased to matter. She was there, and he had only one desire. He rolled her over on her back, and kissed her deeply, her mouth opened under his demanding kisses. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Then something strange happened. His patronus appeared out of nowhere. It stood in the darkness glowing bright silver. He forgot Ginny, and stared in amazement. It looked so real, he thought he might be able to mount, and ride it. Then the second strange thing happened, a large tiger appeared beside the stag. He yelped, and fumbled for his wand.

"Relax Harry, it's my patronus."

"But how-"

"Are you going to ask questions, or are you going to shag me Harry? After all, we are married; we can do this now."

He didn't ask her any of the hundred questions running through his mind. He shut the mystery of the patronus out of his head. There would be time enough for questions later.

"What the lady want's, the lady gets." He said, stopping only long enough to cast silencing charms on the room, and one to enlarge his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hogwarts Castle gleamed in the light of the early dawn. The sun cast its rays over the black lake. The giant squid swam to the surface, and lazily flicked one tentacle above the water. It seemed to be saying hello to the sun, then it disappeared back to the dark and cold depths.

Gryffindor tower looked the same from the outside, as it had for over a thousand years. The bricks still held firm. The conical shape of the roof was still pointing straight at the sky. It was a strong tower, and had served the students well, who had passed through it rooms, and stairways.

The common room was silent, as it never was during term at this time in the morning. If you followed the stairs up to the boys' dormitory, you'd find that in one room, a young man slept. His hair was a messy black, not because he was sleeping, but because it was always in disarray. There was a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, which everyone noticed, and still stared at where ever he went. What you wouldn't see during term, was the beautiful young woman, with fire-red hair sleeping with her head on the man's chest.

When the sun peeked into the room, the black haired man opened one eye, flinching at the brightness of the light. Then something comical happened, both green eyes suddenly snapped all the way open, and he tried to sit bolt upright in bed. This he couldn't do, because of the warm weight of another body, half covering his own.

Harry Potter looked down at the sleeping woman, and let out a long sigh of relief. It hadn't been a dream, she was real, she had returned by some miracle to his side. The night they'd spent together hadn't been a wonderful fantasy. He blushed remembering all that they had done in the last ten hours. He may have been married, but he was still a very young man and-

"Hmm… Harry!"

He thoughts we redirected to Ginny, whose eyes where fluttering open. He laughed when she leapt away from him, and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Easy luv, you're not dreaming."

She sat up in bed, sheets pooling at her waist, as she rubbed at her eyes like a small child. She didn't seem to remember, that she was starkers beneath the covers. Harry took advantage of this oversight, and enjoyed the view for a moment, till his wife realized her state of undress. She turned an adorable shade of red, and yanked the sheet up over her chest.

"Hey, what did you do that for, I was enjoying the view you know."

"You're as bad as Ron, Harry Potter."

"Come on don't be like that… we're married, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well in that case."

She let the sheet fall back to her waist, and leaned in to kiss him. He was just about to push her over on her back, and repeat last night activities, when the door to the room opened without a knock. He would kick himself many times, in the next minutes, for forgetting to lock the door. Ron came in, talking to Hermione, and for a minute didn't notice his best friend wasn't alone.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you know how to knock!" Harry was surprised, and a little terrified at Ginny's tone. She sounded just like her mother.

Ron turned white then red. He tried to speak, but could only splutter on incoherently. Hermione shushed him, grabbed an arm, and pulled him protesting out of the room. Harry caught Ginny's eye, and after a moment they started to laugh.

"Well, that'll teach Ron to knock before he enters a bedroom."

"Yeah, but it brings up a good question, Mrs. Potter? Where have you been, and how did you get back?"

Ginny sighed, and pulled her wand from the pocket of her jeans, that were thrown over a chair. She conjured a robe, and slid out of bed to put it on. Then she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, I know you want to know all that has happened, but I want to tell everyone at once. Let's go down to the common room, and talk to Ron and Hermione. I'll explain everything… I promise."

The last thing Harry wanted to do was face Ron, or Hermione for that matter. He climbed out of bed, and proceeded to clothe his body. He wanted to stay there with Ginny, and forget everything else in the world. He knew he couldn't, reality had asserted itself, and it was time to deal with it.

He was about to start for the door, when Ginny's face suddenly went red again, and she rounded on him. He could see she was furious, and he didn't know why.

"Harry Potter, you just called me Mrs. Potter, and you mentioned earlier that we're married now. I haven't explained anything to you. How did you know we're married?"

She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. Once again, he was reminded of his mother-in-law. Hoping to cut off a long and involved tirade, he quickly explained what Sirius had neglected to tell him, and how he'd learned the truth after it was too late to stop the bonding.

Ginny dropped down on the bed, looking pale and tired. She also looked upset, and unsure. He sat next to her, and nothing was said for a long time. Finally she voiced her concerns to him.

"Harry, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Why are you asking me this babe? You know I love you above all others."

"Are you sure you want to be married now? I know we still have Voldemort to deal with, but what about after that's over? Will you be sorry you're tied down to me, when you could play Quidditch or-"

He stopped her with a kiss, one that was softer then the petals on a rose. It spoke of love, and adoration. His voice sounded in her head. Chills went down her back. For a time, she never expected to her that voice, gentle, and kind, caressing her mind. His voice in her head was like the wind in her hair when she flew exciting, and cleansing. It was overpowering in its ability to make everything painful, and difficult just go away

_"Ginny, you and I are soul mates, you taught me that. I'll always love you, need you, and want you."_

Was there something she needed to do just then? No… she didn't think there was anything more important than this moment. His whisper in her head was like his breath on her neck, it reignited the maelstrom of passion between them He pushed her back onto the bed, as far as he was concerned, breakfast, and Ron could wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had put it off as long as they could. Harry knew that if they didn't go talk to Ron, he'd just come looking for them again. He didn't want his best mate barging in on them. They dressed without talking, even though what Ginny really wanted, were clean robes, and a long hot shower. She followed Harry down the steps, and into the common room. Ron was no where to be seen. Hermione sat by the fireplace, her head in a book. She leapt up when they came in the room, and nearly tackled Ginny to the floor. Harry grinned while Hermione asked Ginny so many questions, and so fast, that the poor girl couldn't get a word in for ten minutes.

"Hermione, I'm glad to be back, I missed you all so much. I want to answer your questions, but we have to find Ron. I don't want to repeat myself." She said all of this rather quickly when Hermione finally stopped for breath.

"I don't know where he is, he said something about going to the kitchens for food. He's really upset, and embarrassed Ginny."

"Hermione, Ron is a real prat; I don't know how you put up with him."

"I love him, the way you love Harry."

This simple declaration took the steam out of Ginny's anger. She burst into tears, and hugged Hermione again. Who could be angry after those words?

The girls turned, and walked out of the room, through the portrait hole, with a highly amused Harry trailing after them. Women were very complicated, and strange he thought to himself. That was alright though; they made life interesting, especially his wife.

She didn't know it, but he'd begun to put some answers together in his head, about the battle at the Ministry. While the two women talked, and laughed on the way to the kitchens, he began to work on his own plan to end this, once and for all. He just needed to know if she had been with Merlin all of this time, and if she'd learned anything new about the rings. If she had, and they could do what he thought they could do, then Voldemort was in for one hell of a surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking the kitchens, and enduring the attentions of the house elves, they checked the great hall, the room of requirement, and the Quidditch pitch. Harry finally decided to go up, and take a look around the Astronomy Tower. He hadn't seen that much of Hogwarts in longer than he cared to remember, and he was starting to get angry with his friend. Why was he hiding from them? Harry knew how much Ginny meant to Ron, but he was over reacting just a bit.

Ron was sitting on the wall in the tower when his friends entered. He'd heard them coming up the stairs, but he ignored them anyway. Ginny was the one that spoke first. She was tired of looking all over the grounds for him and she let him know it.

"Well… there's the sulking prat now. Just what is your problem… brother-of-mine?"

He rounded on her, his face and ears red. "I'm sure mum won't appreciate hearing you spent the night with my ex-best mate." The look he threw Harry would have made Voldemort himself proud.

"You've got a lot of nerve threatening me Ronald Weasley, I'm an adult, and can do as I wish, and if that means shagging my husband under your nose, I'll do it." Her face was growing as red as Ron.

"Ginny wait-"

"Ronald please-"

Harry and Hermione were both cut off by the mutual looks of death they received from the siblings. Harry motioned to Hermione, and they left the tower. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, neither spoke for a while. They heard raised voices in the tower, but neither commented, or tried to make out what was said.

Hermione was watching Harry, observing him pacing back and forth. His shadow followed him across the stone floor. It seemed as anxious as he was to be gone, to do something instead of waiting here. She was strongly reminded of Peter Pan. She wouldn't have thought it odd if the shadow suddenly separated from her friend, and took to the air. She could see it flying out over the Black Lake, heading for the first star to the left, and straight on till morning.

Okay, so it was already morning, but the analogy still worked for her. She smiled and said, "Hey Harry, Sickle for your thoughts."

"I thought it was a Knut," He said distractedly.

"Inflation, everything is getting dearer by the day."

That got through to him, and he stopped pacing. He stared at her in amazement. "Hermione Granger, did you just make a joke? Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

She punched him lightly on the arm, and he threw the other one around her shoulders. "Since you're in such a good mood Ms. Granger, why don't you tell me what's really going on with you, and Ron?"

For the second time in two days, she blushed. What was going on, and would he ever find out? Would she be inscrutable forever? Then she moved away from him, and pulled out her wand. She touched the ring finger of her left hand. To his utter shock, a beautiful diamond ring appeared.

"Harry… Ron and I are engaged, it happened the night you and Ginny - well I don't know what you two did. I guess "bonded for life" is the right way to say it. He asked me after the party. We wanted it to be surprise for after the war was over, so I've been using a concealing charm. When Ginny disappeared, we both felt like we shouldn't say anything, it was so terrible for you."

She got no further with her explanation; Harry engulfed her in a bear hug, and kissed her cheek. Stepping back, he said in a quiet voice. "I'm so happy for you. Everything is turning out alright. Ginny is back, and you and Ron are together, just as you always should've been."

"Really Harry, you're not just saying that," she said as utter happiness, and relief shown in her eyes. She'd wanted so badly for him to be happy for her, and for Ron.

"Of course I am… Ron is a good man, he's just a-

"Real prat sometimes," Hermione finished for him.

He began to laugh hysterically, and hugged her again. A voice, laced with indignation was heard from behind them. "Hermione, I'll thank you to unhand my husband!"

They hadn't heard Ginny and Ron come down the stairs. They parted, and Harry looked at Ginny with more than a little fear, till he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hard, bending her back as if they were dancing. He righted himself and her, and then let her go. She stumbled, and almost fell as Hermione and Ron laughed uproariously.

"Harry Potter… that was not funny!"

"Oh yes it was Ginny." Ron said ducking away from his little sister, and her wand. She chased him down the hallway, but his long legs made keeping up impossible.

They raced each other like four children, down the hallways, past an enraged Filch, out to the lake. Ginny was lagging behind, due to shortness of stride. She stopped where she was at the foot of the stairs outside the castle, and simply concentrated on Harry. Her ring glowed briefly; she disappeared, and then reappeared an instant later, three feet in front of her husband. He was forced to come to a skidding halt, and nearly fell over.

"Not so bloody funny now, is it," She asked him, as he cursed loudly. "Oh my Harry… such language… what would mum say?"

His answer was to tumble her into the grass, and kiss her full on the mouth. Ron and Hermione pounded up to them. "Hey, can't we leave you two alone for a minute."

Harry pulled away, rolled onto his back, and looking up at Ron he said, "Give it up mate, I know you asked Hermione to marry you. You can stop pretending that the sight of me kissing my wife makes you sick. I know you and Hermione are shagging."

Ginny was doubled up with laughter by this time, and both Hermione and Ron were flushed a brilliant scarlet. Harry jumped to his feet, and said, "Pay back's a bitch mate - you should've told me you were engaged." He winked at Hermione.

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings, mate. I am sorry." He looked so chastised, that Harry admitted to him that Hermione had explained their reason for keeping it a secret.

"Bloody hell, Harry you had me feeling really guilty, you prat."

"I'm sorry Ron, I couldn't resist."

Ron tried to stay mad, but he couldn't. After all it was a beautiful summer day, his sister was safe, and his fiancé could wear her ring openly.

"It's okay Harry; I probably would've done the same thing."

The girls were ignoring the boys, as they admired each other's rings. Ginny was asking Hermione to tell her all about how Ron proposed, when Harry interrupted her.

"Luv, you promised to tell us where you've been for the last few days. Where did you go, and what happened to you?"

They moved to sit under a tree, and Ginny began to speak. She talked for three hours, and explained everything Merlin had said, and what he taught her. Harry and Ron both turned red with anger, and Hermione cried when she told them about the fate she'd escaped at the Ministry. Harry said a silent thanks to Merlin for saving her life.

"Harry, I really want to explain the new powers these ring have given us, but I need a shower, and clean clothes."

He wanted to explore what she knew, but he also knew she needed to take care of the bodies needs, which included food, they were all starved. Hermione offered her clothes to Ginny, and explained any altering could be done in a snap, with magic.

They returned to the castle, and the boys went to the kitchens for food, while the girls went back to the tower to get Ginny cleaned up. Lunch was spent talking of things other than Voldemort, the Horcrux, or Ginny's disappearance. Dobby had brought the food up himself, as he wanted to see Harry's other Weasley. He'd greeted her with the same rib bruising hug; he'd given Harry the day before. Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione thought it was sweet, and Harry just laughed. Ron felt slighted that Ginny got a plate full of lovely pastries with her lunch, while he got one piece of treacle tart.

"What's so special about you?" He complained, glaring at his sister.

"Just natural charm and beauty," Ginny said with a grin.

Ron muttered something about the natural charm, and beauty of alley cats. Then he ran from Ginny when she drew her wand on him. Too late, her famous Bat-Bogey curse did its worst, causing Harry and Hermione to scream with laughter.

Harry was happier that he could express, seeing the two siblings battle each other. It meant that everything was returning to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was for them. When peace was once more established, they decided to use the Room of Requirement to practice with the rings.

When they opened the door to the room several minutes later, it was outfitted like it had been for their DA meetings. There were a couple of mats on the floor, and several objects on a table in one corner. Ginny motioned for everyone to sit on the mats, and she began to explain what she would teach Harry. She wanted him to learn as quickly as possible, so she sat facing him, her hands in his.

"Harry open you mind to me, I am going to show you what happened in the last few days."

Harry closed his eyes, and found the mental bond he shared with his wife. Pictures began to form in his mind. He saw a very old man, who resembled Dumbledore so much, his heart squeezed in his chest. He saw the woods, the mist, and the small cabin Ginny had stayed in with Merlin.

He watched as his wife began to do things without a wand that he couldn't believe. He listened as Merlin taught her to close her mind to invasion. The pictures began to flow past faster and faster. He felt all the emotions Ginny had felt during their separation, her fear when she'd first arrived on Avalon and she didn't know what was real. He felt her anguish when she knew she couldn't return to him and her family on her own. Everything she experienced he saw, felt, and heard. It was overwhelming, he felt darkness close over his eyes, and the next thing he knew, his wife was kneeling over him calling his name.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked when he realized he wasn't dead.

"You passed out Harry." Ron stood over him, concern and curiosity clouded his eyes.

"I'm sorry luv; I didn't know that was going to happen."

Harry's normal breathing returned, he'd been afraid for a moment that Voldemort had taken control again, but he realized now that hadn't happened.

"Ginny what's going on?"

"It was something Merlin told me, he said that you would know the power of the rings, by seeing it through my eyes. So I decided to show you what he taught me by our link. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She looked so upset, that Harry was quick to reassure her that he was okay.

"I think it worked, I understand what you know, I think. I want to try it out.

He got to his feet over the protests of Hermione and Ginny. He swayed a bit, and shook his head. He hadn't felt a connection like that, since his last mental invasion from Voldemort. This time was different; he hadn't been afraid, instead held felt at peace, and loved. He knew that it was the difference between a positive bond with his wife, and the evil soul of a mad man.

"Let's get on with it Ginny, tell me what I have to do, or say to make the power work. Let's do what we have to do, and destroy Riddle once and for all.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

He took her face in his hands, and spoke to her over their bond. "Babe, all I have wanted since the day I found you in the Chamber of Secrets, is to kill Riddle. I never knew till you showed me, that I've loved you since that day. Help me finish this now."

He released her, and she took his hand. She told him what to say, and they repeated the incantation together. They were engulfed by the same light he'd seen in his room the night before. This time, the power of the positive emotions that flowed between them, was less overwhelming to their bodies.

Ginny lifted a hand, and gestured at the book on the table across the room, it flew directly at Ron. It stopped abruptly, just inches from his face, and hovered for a moment before dropping to the floor. It happened so fast that Ron had no time to react.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," He said his breathe coming in short gasps. Was she trying to give him a heart attack?

"That's was brilliant Ginny, Harry said as the glow surrounding them dissipated slowly. "You have to teach me how to do that."

Hermione was trying not to laugh, but was unsuccessful. The look on Ron's face when that book flew toward him was too priceless to resist. Of course he pouted for sometime. He and Hermione tried to find a spot in the room that wasn't in the line of fire.

The first time Harry attempted to do what Ginny had done with out a wand, the orange he was trying to levitate, shot into the air, and hit the ceiling, smashing into bits. Ginny used a spell to clean it up so they didn't have to dodge pieces of orange, falling from the ceiling.

"Nice job Harry, flying oranges are sure to send Voldemort running for cover."

"Shut up Ron!"

The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same. Harry could do defensive spells easily; he'd always been good at them. Levitating and controlling objects was more difficult for him. Repeating the incantation for the rings did help. The two of them were adapting quickly to the side effects of the rings.

Eventually, Harry called an end to the exercise, and they went down to the great hall for dinner. Professor McGonagall immediately told Ginny she had to contact her family, and let them know she was alright. Harry had told her about her father's appointment to Minister. She was happy for him of course, but she didn't want to face her mother's anger.

In the end, Harry convinced her that Molly would understand. He told her all about Molly's reaction to the news of their marriage, and how she'd forgiven him. He was sure that she would do the same for Ginny. Professor McGonagall took them up to her office after supper so Ginny and Harry could Floo to the Burrow for the evening.

They were explaining the events of the day to Professor McGonagall on the way to her office. She seemed to be intrigued by the rings, and exacted a promise from Harry that she would get a demonstration of their powers, before they left for Stonehenge in two days.

They entered the office. Professor McGonagall was just lifting the container of Floo powder from its holder when the flames leapt high and Remus Lupin stumbled out of the fireplace. His face was bruised and there was a large gash in his side, seeping blood.

"H-harry!" he gasped before collapsing on the stone floor.

"Mooney, what's happened?" Harry fell to his knees beside Lupin. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. Who had hurt his friend, and substitute god-father? What had happened?

"Harry, Lupin whispered. "The Burrow… under attack… death eaters…"


	11. Chapter 11

They entered the office. Professor McGonagall was just lifting the container of Floo powder from its holder when the flames leapt high and Remus Lupin stumbled out of the fireplace. His face was bruised and sickly white, and there was a large gash in his side, seeping blood.

"Harry!" he gasped before collapsing on the stone floor.

"Mooney, what's happened?" Harry fell to his knees beside Lupin. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. Who had hurt his friend? What had happened?

"Harry, Lupin whispered. "The Burrow… under attack… death eaters…"

The scarlet stain of blood on Lupin's grey robes was like an accusation. Harry's stomach flipped over slowly, and he struggled not to lose the meal he'd just had. This was his fault, he'd been reckless, and the raid on the Ministry had obviously been a mistake in more ways then one. What else could he have done? It was a fact that Scrimgeour had betrayed them all. If it had been up to him, Harry would still be searching for the locket. Still he'd called attention to Voldemort, and would pay a terrible price if the Weasley's didn't get help.

He hardly noticed when Ron and Ginny moved towards the fireplace. Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, where do think you're going?"

"We have to go to the Burrow, our parents - Harry tell her we have to go."

"No," Remus said with great effort. "It's too late… Arthur has been taken… Molly is alive but in St Mungo's. The Death Eaters… they said… Voldemort want's to meet Harry at Stonehenge tonight. Bring the locket…" Remus said no more, he'd fallen into unconsciousness.

Harry had expected an attack, but not this soon. He wasn't nearly as confident as he should be, with his new powers. Now there was no choice, they would have to be tested in battle, and hope it would be good enough.

Ginny knelt beside Harry. She took Harry's hand, holding it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. It hurt his hand, but he endured the pain. It was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. Time seemed to stop, he knew that Remus should go to St Mungo's, but he could make his hand let go of Lupin's. The blood from the wound dripped with an agonizing slowness, each drop elongated as it fell, before splattering onto the cold stone floor. He couldn't hear what Hermione or the Headmistress was saying. It didn't seem important.

He didn't know when he realized it, but he felt tears on his hands. Ginny was crying, her tears fell on their hands, and then onto Lupin's chest. A soft golden glow began to grow brighter, as more tears dropped onto the prone body in front of them. The light enveloped his body, running from his chest to his head and feet, growing brighter by the second. Soon it was so golden-white Hermione, and Ron had to turn away, as did Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny weren't blinded, they watched as Lupin's wounds began to knit before their eyes. The bruises on his face faded away in seconds. Then his eyes flew open, and he began to convulse, his heels and head drumming the floor. Harry was appalled, he was about to conjure binding ropes, and levitate the man off the floor, when the seizure stopped. Lupin lay still for a moment, and then opened his eyes once again.

"Mooney… are you ok… talk to me… please," Harry screamed, he was completely panicked. He'd thought for a brief terrifying moment that Lupin was dead. Lupin got slowly to his feet, and said, "Harry what's going on." He looked better than Harry had ever seen, and he noticed that all of Lupin's scars were gone from his face. His hair, while a little gray had returned to its natural chestnut brown. He stood straight and tall, not bowed by the weight of his werewolf curse. He looked like the last thirty years had never happened.

"Remus Lupin, are you ok?" Professor McGonagall asked quite taken aback at his sudden recovery, and the change in his appearance.

"I feel fantastic; I haven't felt this good since before the werewolf bite, what happened to me. I thought I was going to die." Indeed, he did look - well healthy and strong, his face was pink and his eyes clear.

"Why are we all standing around, my mum is in St Mungo's, and Dad's in the hands of a mad man. We have to go now!" Ron was incensed that they were all crowded around Lupin, and ignoring the real problem.

"Mr. Weasley -"

"No Professor, he's right, we have to know how Molly is doing. Ron… please take Hermione, and go to St Mungo's. I need to get the locket and a couple other things."

"Harry please, I want to see my mum!" Tears were still streaming down her red and white blotched face.

He hadn't seen her look that way, since her ordeal with Tom in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Ginny, I know you're scared but I need you here with me. I'm sure Voldemort knows by know that you disappeared, and in order for a little surprise I have for him to work, I need you to stay out of sight." He stroked her fiery hair, and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed the tiniest bit under his ministrations.

Ron turned to him, and asked him with surprising patience and trust, "What have you got planned, mate."

"Not now Ron, I'll tell you later, will you please meet me back here in two hours."

Professor McGonagall picked a quill up from her desk, and tapped it with her wand, muttering "Portus," she handed it to Hermione. Ron touched it, and about ten second later they disappeared.

"Now Harry, what is this all about, why did you get rid of your friends."

"I need confirmation of something. Mooney, will you please just come with me to Madam Pomfrey."

"Harry, I feel fine… what's this all about?" Indeed he did feel better than fine. He wondered what this was all about, but he didn't want to go to the infirmary to find out.

"Please Remus, do it for me, I promise you won't be sorry." He couldn't refuse the pleading in the emerald eyes that were Lily's.

"Al right I trust you Harry, let's get this over with."

They left the office with Remus, and a very puzzled, and surprised McGonagall. She looked like Dumbledore had just walked in the door, dressed in bathing trunks, and sandals after a holiday at the beach. She was not a stupid woman; she was on her way to figuring out what Harry already seemed to know. He was right, they needed confirmation. If her suspicions were correct, the Potters lives were about to change forever. McGonagall wasn't sure if it was for the better, or worse.

The walk to the infirmary seemed never ending - each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Harry walked with his arm around Ginny, who was still crying as if her heart was breaking. His own emotions were in turmoil. He'd never felt rage like what was coursing through his blood at that moment. He couldn't believe that the same monster that killed his parents, was now threatening to take away his substitute mother and father. He would not allow it to happen, not for himself, and not for Ginny.

What was confusing was the exhilaration he also felt at the realization that he and Ginny may have accomplished something no other had ever done. He knew as McGonagall did that his life had changed in an instant. He couldn't worry about that now. He had to fine tune his plan, and when he met up with Riddle again, he wouldn't hesitate to do what had to be done. He'd thought that when it came down to it, he might shrink away from what he had to do, but now he would destroy the monster, and he would enjoy it!

Madam Pomfrey was not happy to see them. She was trying to organize potions and other supplies for the coming school year, and the last thing she needed was a visit from Harry Potter. It seemed like she'd seen more of him, in the last seven years, than any student in her career.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter, how have you hurt yourself this time?" Her hands were on her hips, and her eyes reminded him of his aunt, when he committed one of the many offenses, for which she held him guilty.

"It isn't him Poppy, it's Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said.

"I might have known it would be you, Mr. Lupin. What's the trouble, you look fine to me.

"Poppy please… will you just do a scan on look for anything unusual." The headmistress said with a significant look at the healer.

She convinced Remus to lie down. It wasn't hard to do, because by this time, he was as curious as all the rest to know what had happened to him.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, and began the scan over him. She frowned, ran it again, and looked up at McGonagall with surprise.

"Minerva what is going on?"

Ignoring the question, the headmistress said, "What did you find Poppy?"

"He's in perfect health, and I mean perfect, I can't find any trace of werewolf genes!" the frustration in her tone would have been insulting to Lupin, if he wasn't so stunned at this revelation. He looked like Christmas, summer holidays, and Sirius had come back to life all at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Remus and said, "It would appear your cured Mr. Lupin."

"Are you sure," He asked, as his face broke into a large smile, and he got up off the bed.

"I'm positive, I don't know how this is possible, but you're no longer a werewolf.

Remus looked like he wanted to faint, and celebrate at the same time. Then the expression on his face changed, and he strode over to where Harry stood with his arm around Ginny.

"You did this, somehow it was you."

"I don't know how you were cured Mooney, it must be the rings."

"Ginny, did Merlin tell you about this," Remus asked.

"Merlin, the Merlin, Madam Pomfrey asked. She was completely bewildered at this point. What was going on?

"Poppy, I'll tell you later, right now we have to deal with the kidnapping of the new Minister of Magic.

The Minister of Magic had been kidnapped… this was too much for the healer; she sat down on the bed recently inhabited by the former werewolf, and just stared into space. This was too much at once.

"No," Ginny was saying, "he didn't say anything about healing powers." She turned to her husband with a new light in her brown eyes. "Harry we have to go to St Mungo's now. We can help Mum."

"You can't leave here its not safe."

"Harry we have the rings, they will protect us."

"Luv, Voldemort tried to take you, he probably knows by now you disappeared. I don't believe he knows your back. We can use that to our advantage."

"But I want to see my Mum, I want to try to heal her like Remus… please Harry."

"Ginny please try to understand… I love your mum too, but if we can surprise Voldemort with the full power of the rings at Stonehenge tonight, we can destroy him, and many other will be saved from harm. If he has spies at St. Mungo's, and he knows your back he might try to take you too, and everything Merlin did will be in vain. I don't think he knows about the rings, so we have a one time advantage."

Ginny knew what Harry said was right, but she desperately wanted to see her mum. She wanted her to know she was alive, and ok.

"Ginny, I promise you, the first person we see when this is over will be your mum, ok? Ron and Hermione will be back soon, and they'll tell us how she is."

"Remus, you said that Voldemort wants me to meet him at Stonehenge. Why… there are still two days before the full moon."

"He want's to make an example of you Harry. If he can kill you, and get the locket back, he could lose it in time, and then he would be impossible to stop."

"How could he lose it in time Remus?"

"There is a rift under the stones there - it's called the Chasm of Time. Over a thousand years ago, there was a magical duel there. In fact it was Merlin, and a powerful dark wizard who fought. The resulting strain on magical power ripped a hole in time, and caused temporal chaos in that one spot."

"Merlin managed to seal the opening after he defeated the other wizard. Stonehenge exists as it does to prevent the temporal chaos from spreading, and destroying the world. If Voldemort could open it again, he could throw the locket in, and we would never find it. He would be immortal."

"Remus how do you know all of this stuff."

"The Unspeakables told me when I was digging up info on the locket."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we talked about going there," Harry asked, wondering why his friend had kept this information to himself.

"I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I thought we could destroy the locket, and the temporal rift wouldn't be an issue anymore."

"What happens if Ginny and I use the rings there, could we cause another rift, or make the one there worse?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't think so, the tear in time is sealed, and you need to recite certain incantations to open it. Voldemort won't attempt it till he's killed you." He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "You still have to go, and do what has to be done."

"I know Remus, let's get ready. Ginny, I'm going up to the Room of Requirement to fetch the locket, will you please go back to the dormitory, and get my invisibility cloak."

"But Harry what are we going to do, how is all of this going to work?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you what the plan is."

They left without a backward glance at Madam Pomfrey. She was still sitting on the bed staring at the wall in shock. Professor McGonagall made as if to leave, and Madam Pomfrey said in a very dazed voice that was less than a whisper.

"Minerva, where are you going? I want to know what's going on." She was ashamed at the whinny tone in her voice, but someone had to tell her what just happened.

"Poppy, not now, I have to inform the rest of the Order, that young man is not going into battle alone, I don't care how powerful those rings are." She turned with a distracted goodbye, and left the healer to her own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur lay on the cold, green grass at Stonehenge. He was still unconscious from the Cruciatus Curse he'd been hit with at the Burrow. The sun was going down, and the colors were ominous sulfur yellow, and burnt orange on dark purple.

There was a cold wind whipping the cloaks of the people gathered around the prone body of the new minister. They all wore masks covering their faces, but there was still an air of predatory anticipation in their postures. There was also a sense of palpable fear in all of them; they were here because they believed in their own superiority, but also because their Lord was an unforgiving master. To defy him meant certain, and unpleasant death.

"Wormtail, was the message delivered as I commanded?"

Voldemort strode to the front of the group, the crowd parted silently around him as he moved among them. His own face was uncovered, and the group unconsciously moved away from the snakelike visage, and fevered, blood-red eyes.

"Yes my Lord, we let the werewolf escape just as you wanted."

He was shaking like a rabbit under the jaws of a wolf. Just like the rabbit, he wondered for a brief moment if escape was possible, then like the timid creature he was, he knew his fate. He was forever bound to the service of a mad man. He'd made his own choices, and had to live with them.

"Good, someone did something right for a change. I would applaud this moment, but I have other things to attend to."

He pointed his wand at Arthur and said, "Rennervate." Mr. Weasley's eyes opened, and he blanched bone white at the sight surrounding him.

"You won't get away with this, what ever you're planning."

He tried to sound brave, but his voice had a stammer that caused the men, and women around him to laugh derisively. And it hurt to speak, he wasn't sure, but he thought he might have a broken rib, or two.

"That's where you're wrong - you see I have plans for Harry Potter. Since you two have become so close, I think he'll come after you."

"He won't take the bait; he's too smart for that."

"Oh I think he will, after all he can't possibly be in his right mind, and his little girlfriend is out there lost in time somewhere. Oh… I'm sorry… I forgot she's your daughter."

He howled with laughter at the look of utter despair on the face of the Minister. The others laughed as well, after all their children were safe, as long as they followed their parents, and worshipped a monster.

Arthur shivered at the words, and the amusement of these people. He knew he was a dead man, but somehow that didn't matter anymore. If he could go down fighting, then maybe he could give Harry the opening he needed. He only hoped the young man had overcome his despair at losing Ginny, and could do what must be done.

"Come Wormtail, we have a lot of work to do, soon Potter will be here, and we must give him a proper welcome."

He laughed again, erecting the hair on Arthur's neck, and once again he felt a fear greater than anything he'd ever known. He began to doubt the prophecy. Could a man, a very young man, hope to take on this sorcerer, and be victorious? Arthur didn't think he could, and he prayed to what ever deity was listening for a miracle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny met in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, after they had gathered what they needed for the battle. She was calm now, her face had the look of determination he'd seen before. He realized that Voldemort had no idea what was about to be unleashed on him. Ginny had turned that look on him a time or two, and it always meant trouble. It was a look that said, get out the way, or be trampled. She always got what she wanted, and he was so proud of her. If he had an ounce of pity in his soul for Riddle, he would have felt sorry for the monster. He was going to learn what it as like to have the full wrath of Ginny Potter turned his way.

He explained to her what he planned to do. She wasn't happy that he was going into the battle this way, but she knew he only wanted to make Voldemort think he'd won. She hoped it worked; she desperately wanted her family back together, and safe. Even Percy would be welcome at this point.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. They had returned from St Mungo's an hour ago, and had been filled in on Remus's cure. Like Ginny, Ron had wanted them to go to the wizarding hospital, and cure his mum. Ginny made him see that they had to wait.

He didn't argue for too long, because in truth Molly was doing very well. She had a broken leg that would be healed by morning, and a head injury that would take longer to mend. The medi-witches had assured them that Molly was stable, and in no danger of getting worse as long as she stayed quiet, and got rest. This was their not so subtle way of getting the pair to leave. Ron only left because he knew that Harry needed him, and he wanted to be there to help his father. Harry may have been the Chosen One, but even a man who was the fulfillment of prophecy, needed his friends beside him.

"What's the plan mate," Ron asked, completely business like on the outside, and trembling on the inside. Hermione stood squeezing his hand which was shaking as hard as the rest of his body.

"I want you to take the Invisibility Cloak. I've sent Hedwig for Neville and Luna, when they get here; I want you, and Ginny to get under the cloak, and apparate to Stonehenge. I need to know how many death eaters are there, and where Arthur is. Ginny can let me know over our bond. Hermione and I will follow when we know those two things. Luna and Neville will follow us. We're going to be out numbered, but with the rings that won't be a problem, right luv."

Ginny nodded and kissed him. Luna and Neville entered the great hall just after Harry finished speaking. The six friends greeted each other with hugs, and slaps on the back. Harry wanted to say something sentimental, but decided it would keep till after it was over. They walked as one, out to the apparation point outside of Hogwarts, and Ron and Ginny disappeared under the cloak. There was a loud crack, and Harry knew they were gone.

Harry closed his eyes, and began to chant the incantation for the rings. He was soon surrounded in the same golden glow Hermione had seen. He stood unmoving for a long while, and then he opened his eyes and said, "It's time to go Hermione."

There were a succession of loud cracks, and they were gone leaving behind the old school that had stood for a thousand years, and with the blessing of the Gods would stand another thousand in moon light, and in sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Ginny appeared several hundred feet behind the crowd of death eaters, and began to make their way around the large gray rocks that stood and, made Stonehenge. They had to move slowly, as the Invisibility Cloak was just barely covering them. Ron remembered when he, Harry, and Hermione had fit under there with room to spare. "How time changes things," he thought, rather inanely.

It was full dark, and there were a million stars out, stitching the sky like some immense, and complicated quilt made by the gods with nothing better to do. The moon was just days from full, and it cast a white glow over the stage as set by Voldemort, and his followers.

As they moved carefully around the crowd in front of them, something struck Ron as strange. The crowd didn't move or speak. It hit him, that each of these high, and mighty death eaters were in mortal terror of the man that stood at the top of a small rise in front of them.

There was a body in front of him, and for a moment Ginny's heart failed her. She knew it had to be her father, and she was afraid he was dead. Then her good sense asserted itself, and she realized that Voldemort wouldn't kill him till he had the locket in his hands.

She put a hand on Ron's arm to stop him, and reached out to Harry over their mental bond, careful not to alert Voldemort of her presence. She was extremely glad the evil old git couldn't see under the invisibility cloak. It was a strange sensation, this new connection with her husband. They no longer needed words to communicate, she was able to show him the entire layout of the death eaters, and where her father lay at the feet of Riddle.

"I love you Ginny, get ready for us we'll be there in a minute. Remember, don't let Ron panic, I'm going to apparate in as close as I can to Voldemort, and your father." His voice faded away, and she whispered to Ron what he'd told her. They moved as quickly as they could, to get as close as they could to Voldemort, and the prone body of Arthur Weasley.

There was a sudden uproar as a loud crack was heard, and they saw Harry appear nearly in front of Voldemort, his wand drawn. As one the death eaters drew their wands. Luna, Neville, and Hermione appeared behind the death eaters.

"NO," Voldemort commanded, "He is mine… stay back, and leave his friends to me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated into Stonehenge directly in front of Riddle, for an instant he thought he saw a tiny bit of surprise, and fear in the eye of the most evil man to ever live. Then it was gone, vanished from his crimson eyes as though it had never been there. For his part, Harry was trying to look as if all hope had faded from him, after all his wife was supposed to be lost in time, and his father-in-law was a captive of the thing before him.

He knew the death eaters would like to tear him to pieces, but he counted on Voldemort's desire to kill him to keep them back. He was right. The monster commanded them to stay back.

"I see you were foolish enough to come here Potter, and with only your little friends as back up." Voldemort turned to his followers and said, "You see he is only a foolish child of a blood traitor and a mudblood."

"Watch what you say about my mother, Riddle."

Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Crucio." Harry dodged the spell easily, and it hit the death eater behind him causing the man to howl. He fell to the ground, and began to writhe on the grass. Harry pulled the locket out of his pocket, "I have what you want Riddle, release Arthur!"

"You stupid little boy, did you really think I would let him go just because you brought back what belongs to me." Voldemort spoke triumphantly. The moment had arrived, Harry Potter was within his grasp, and soon the wizarding world would have a new ruler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny watched the exchange between her husband and Voldemort. The death eaters were watching as well and no one paid attention to the teenagers. When Harry pulled the locket out of his pocket, she threw off the clock, and concentrated on Harry. She appeared at his side, surprising everyone including Voldemort who had real fear in his eyes.

"Hello my luv," she said, as she took his hand, and they began to chant. Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron appeared, took hands, and formed a circle around Riddle and Arthur. The golden light emanating from Ginny and Harry expanded to enclose them in a protective shield.

The death eaters recovered their surprise, and began to cast spells at the six teens. Every spell was repelled, including several killing curses. It was at this moment the Professor McGonagall, the Order, and about four dozen Aurors arrived. Among them were Mad-eye Moody, Tonks and Lupin. The death eaters turned their attention to the new arrivals, and soon a fierce battle was taking place away from the central players.

Voldemort had been reaching for the locket, but Ginny held out a hand, and it flew to her, stopping in front of her, and began to spin so fast, it became a golden blur. Then it exploded, and Riddle screamed in agony. The Potter's continued to chant. Voldemort was casting unforgivable curses as fast as he could, and howled in fury when none of them worked. He reached toward Arthur with his wand. If he was going to die he'd take the Minister with him.

The light around the teens suddenly brightened enough to rival the sun at noon day, and a bolt of pure white light shot out of Harry's hands, and hit Voldemort. The shockwave passed through the circle expanding to the edges of Stonehenge


	12. Chapter 12

The light around the teens suddenly brightened enough to rival the sun at noon day, and a bolt of pure white light shot out of Harry's hands, and hit Voldemort. The powerful shockwave passed through the circle expanding to the edges of Stonehenge. Voldemort was no more; he'd been reduced to dust like the ashes of a dead fire.

Around the circle, another light appeared, and began to grow in brightness till it was golden white. A figure appeared out of the light, and as he materialized… Arthur, Hermione, Ron, and the others dropped silently to the green grass of Stonehenge, and lay still. Harry and Ginny were unaffected by this presence.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Harry shouted to Ginny.

Voldemort was gone but some unknown person had arrived, and now his friends lay - oh gods he hoped they were knocked out, and not dead. He tried to move toward Ron, and found he couldn't move. Ginny on the other hand had released his hand, and was sprinting toward the figure, that of an old man who vaguely resembled Dumbledore.

"Ginny… wait," He screamed, Dumbledore was dead; this had to be some Death Eater trick, revenge for their master's death. She ignored him, and threw her arms around the old man, who was nearly bowled over by her greeting.

Harry stood amazed, as the two of them spoke animatedly to each other. It finally got through his head that this must be Merlin. But why was he here, the prophecy had been fulfilled, they no longer needed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, what are you doing here, I thought you frowned on time travel?" Even though she knew it was selfish, she was so happy to see him. She thought in the back of her mind, that maybe she could convince him to stay in her time, and live out the rest of his days in the better world he'd helped to create.

"Dear Ginevra, did you think I wouldn't watch this moment? You have done it; you, and your husband have fulfilled the prophecy as it was meant to happen." His smile was something she never thought to see again, and she wanted Harry to meet him.

"If everything is alright, why are you here?" Of course she would be able to see through him, to Harry it was one of her more annoying talents.

"Come, he said, gesturing to Harry. "I must speak with you and your husband." She turned to Harry, and saw the others lying insensate on the ground, and she screamed. She ran to Hermione, and fell to her knees at her side, crying as she took her friends hand in hers.

"Hermione… please be ok!" Harry dropped down beside her, and said, "I don't know what is wrong with them, it happened when he appeared. He turned to look venomously at Merlin, who strode up to them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Harry leaped to his feet, and lifted his wand to point at Merlin. "What have you done to them, put it right this minute!"

"I assure you Mr. Potter that your friends, and father-in-law are just fine, they are only sleeping along with all the others." His tone was calm, and matter of fact as he gestured to the fringes of the circle. Figures lay on the ground, and Harry didn't know if they were friend or foe. It didn't matter, the man in front of him had done this, and he wanted it set right.

"I assume your Merlin, if that's true then wake them, right now." Even though his tone was dangerous, Merlin smiled, and said, "Don't worry, they will be alright, I only wish to speak to you alone."

"What is it Merlin, why have you come here?" It was Ginny's acceptance of Merlin that made Harry lower his wand, but his posture remained alert.

Merlin observed this, and thought it was unbearably sad that such a young man had to be constantly on alert for an attack. He hoped that with time, this would disappear from his posture, and he could stand as any young man, happy and relaxed, his cares reduced to that of any normal witch or wizard.

He watched Ginny stand up next to Harry, and slip her hand into his. They made an impressive sight, her fiery beauty, and his dark, brooding, aspect.

"I'm here because I neglected to tell Ginny everything about the rings your wear."

"Yeah... we already discovered the healing power, don't you think you could've told her about that little detail." The sarcasm and anger in the younger man's voice didn't faze Merlin, in his long life he'd learned not to be offended by such things. It was a skill everyone could learn.

"Ginny has always had a talent for healing. Not instant healing that the rings are capable of, but she can help others to mend. Think back on all she has done for you, Master Potter."

Harry knew this was true. She hadn't helped him physically, but mentally, and emotionally she had always been there for him, when he needed her the most. It was what he loved the most about her.

"All right, I'll agree with you, but like my wife I am curious why you are here?" Harry hated waiting around for people to explain themselves. Dumbledore had had the same annoying habit.

"I came because you have to know that the power of the rings is finite. You know that there is a time rift that is sealed, and held together by Stonehenge, yes?" They nodded, and he continued, "The battle that has taken place here, and the strain on the time rift has nearly drained your rings of their powers."

"Are you saying the rift will open, without the rings how can we seal it? And why didn't you tell Ginny their powers had limits." Harry couldn't believe the most powerful wizard to ever live was this scatter brained.

"No, the rift won't open, that's why the rings are drained. You know that everything you do with the rings happens by your wills. Unconsciously you must have willed the rift to remain closed, but in the process, the magic of the rings was used to near depletion."

"But why didn't you tell me Merlin?" Like Harry, Ginny was a little annoyed that Merlin was dancing around that issue.

"Why… I assumed you would know that any magical item has a limited supply of power. Your wands wear out don't they?" He seemed genuinely surprised that he had to explain this concept to these two, hadn't they paid attention in school.

Harry looked at Ginny with an expression that clearly said, "This one is barking mad!" Ginny elbowed him in the side, and said gently to Merlin, "Ah - yes we know that, but we thought that it was different with the rings."

"Oh no my dear, and if I had told you that, would you have believed in them enough to do what you did tonight?" the twinkle in his eyes once again put Harry in mind of Dumbledore, but instead of the memory being painful, it made him feel good.

Harry turned once again to Ginny, and was surprised to see the same look he felt on his own face, mirrored on hers. Merlin was right, if he hadn't led her to believe the rings were all powerful, they may not have believed in them enough to destroy Riddle.

Merlin saw their chagrin, and he said with a soothing smile, "Don't worry my young friends, there are not many beings, that when confronted with what you have just experienced, would be up to the challenge. It's the reason I chose you both in the first place." This pronouncement didn't make either one of them feel any better.

"Does this mean we can't use the rings to help my mum?" She prayed he would say no, she wanted her mother healed, and awake. It didn't matter that the first thing Molly would do, upon seeing her would be to lecture her on magical safety. If it meant that Molly was okay, she would endure what ever she had to say without complaint.

"No my dear, there is enough power left to heal your loved ones, but once gone it can't be replaced. Now I have to go back to my own time." His smile was gone, and he suddenly looked his age and more.

"Merlin… please stay here, we won't tell anyone who you are." Her eyes pleaded with Harry to agree, and as usual he couldn't resist her.

"Yes sir… stay… be comfortable here with us." Merlin looked into Harry's eyes, and saw that the young man knew he couldn't stay. He turned to Ginny, and placing a wrinkled hand on her face he said, "I don't belong here, just as you didn't belong on Avalon. It is time for us to say goodbye once and for all. Be happy Ginevra Potter."

"When I am gone, your friends, and family will return to themselves. They won't remember anything after your defeat of the Dark One, but they will be okay. Now I really must go, be vigilante, but have joy as well… Harry Potter." The bright light that had accompanied him to their time returned, and he disappeared with a sorrowful smile, and a half wave.

In the darkness at Stonehenge, there was only silence for a moment after Merlin made his exit. Then the stars twinkled again, and the nearly full moon bathed its pearly white light down on the teens, and Mr. Weasley who were waking up, and getting to their feet

"What the bloody hell just happened, mate." Ron said in awe, he couldn't understand how they weren't dead.

"I don't know but he's gone, he's dust once and for all." Harry knelt beside Arthur, whose eyes fluttered open. His bonds were gone even though no one had removed them, and he found that not only could he move, but all the pain of his injuries was gone. He stood up, smiling in bewilderment, and relief.

"You did it son, he's really gone this time?"

"Yes, Minister, he's really gone."

"Praise Merlin, but what about the others?"

Harry turned to see all of their friends alive, and well, and they were approaching the teens with many questions in their eyes. He noticed that only the Order members and the Aurors were alive, the death eaters had disappeared just as their master had.

Indeed in days to come, it would be known that every wizard carrying the mark of a death eater, had been destroyed the moment Voldemort had died. Everyone on the side of Light was spared, and even healed of wounds sustained in battle.

The Potters and their friends returned to St Mungo's, and only the Weasley's, and Hermione, Luna, and Neville, knew the whole truth. Harry and Ginny told them about Merlin's visit, and strangely enough they believed the story. Ginny could not pass up the opportunity at the Wizard hospital, and she led Harry around the whole place curing every one she saw, including Neville's parents. The former Aurors were restored to their former selves, and it was a tear filled reunion they had with Neville, for even though they had been insane, they still recognized their boy. Ginny said it was the power of love that made it possible, and Harry could only agree.

When they finished their healing activities, which stunned the Medi-wizards, Ginny made an observation.

"Harry, look at the rings." He looked down at his left hand, and saw that the stone had lost its fire. It looked like an ordinary ruby. The same was true for Ginny's ring. They tried a few simple spells, and they tried to appear, and disappear, but it was true the rings were drained. They were only ordinary rings.

When the word got out about the healings, no one believed it was true. They believed Voldemort was finally gone, but the general wizard population didn't believe the healings. This was mostly due to the articles written in the Quibbler by Luna Lovegood. She wrote about ministry cover ups, and exaggerations by the Aurors, and St Mungo's to explain a rash of good health. They demanded an explanation from the Ministry. The columns had a distinct air of conspiracy theory, so therefore no one believed them.

So the Potters were left alone to live their lives, without people knocking down their doors for cures they couldn't provide. There were nights when Harry would lay beside his wife, and wonder if they'd done the right thing, leaving the rings without their virtue. He wondered if they wouldn't be needed again someday. But then he would chide himself for being paranoid, after all the Death Eaters, and Riddle were gone. There might be other Dark Practitioners to come along, but the wizarding community had learned its lesson, they would watch, and guard against another Voldemort, because they owed it to their children to do so.

Ginny was right, she had to endure a round of lectures from her mother, but she kept her word, and listened without complaint. At Christmas holidays of that year, two things happened, the Potters found out they were expecting twins, and there was a triple wedding held at the Burrow. Remus and Tonks, Hermione and Ron, and Neville and Luna, were all married that day. Frank and Alice Longbottom attended, along with all of their friends and loved ones.

Ginny skipped the last year at Hogwarts, as Professor McGonagall proclaimed she'd more than earned her NEWTS. Eventually Ginny became a healer, which she wanted to do even if it was with the constraints of ordinary magic. Harry went to work in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable.

Ron played Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione taught Charms at Hogwarts after Professor Flitwick retired. Neville grew his own line of magical herbs, and plants and opened an Apothecary. Luna was content to run the Quibbler, and write.

Harry and all of his friends took advantage of the new world they lived in. They had families, and did their best to live happily, and to do and have everything that Riddle despised.

Epilogue

Merlin stepped wearily from the entrance to his cave. The doorway disappeared behind him as he began the long walk back to his cabin. His steps lacked their usual spring. In truth, he was so tired that he didn't know if he could make it back to his home without stopping once. He'd successfully lied to himself over the last few days about what was troubling him. Now in the bright mist light of the woods of Avalon, he could no longer be false to himself.

He missed her, the lovely young woman that reminded him so much of his beloved Mariah. He knew it was wrong to want to keep someone around only because they resemble your lover. He couldn't help it though; he was so tired of waiting to die. He wanted to see her, now. He didn't want to wait anymore.

He stride slowed, and his shoulders stooped. He looked around, and found an old moss covered stone to sit on. He pulled his light blue cloak tighter around his body, and sat gazing at nothing. Soon his eyes closed, and he saw in front of him the woods with light sifting down through the leaves of the trees. The light was so pure it was white, and it shimmered with the ever present mist.

A figure materialized out of the mist. She was a young woman with red hair, and for a moment he thought Mariah had at last come for him, and then he saw her eyes. They were the brilliant green color of the Chosen One.

"You're his mother aren't you," He asked, greatly disappointed it wasn't his beloved after all.

"Yes Merlin I am. Her smile reminded him of some of the paintings he once seen in his travels to Rome. Drawings of the Virgin Mary, her smile had been beatific as well.

"I've come to tell you that your destiny is fulfilled, as is my son's. It's time Merlin, time for you to move on to the next great adventure."

The pain in his joints was gone, and he stood straighter than he had in years. One hand moved to his face. His beard was gone, but his moustache remained, and his hair was much shorter. He pulled a piece of it in front of his eyes. It was raven black again. He turned, and saw his body - well his aged body leaning against the tree with its eyes closed, and a peaceful expression.

Turning back to the woman next to him he asked her, "Am I dead?"

Yes, Merlin it's your time, and there is someone who desperately wants to see you, along with a few others. "

When he turned back he noticed they were in a meadow full of tall grass waving gently in the wind. There was a crystal clear brook running merrily through the center of the field, which seemed to go on forever. The sky was a sapphire blue and clear. A breeze blew perfumed with the scent of a million roses, buttercups, lilacs, and a hundred other flowers. He looked at his reflection in the water, and was amazed to see he was a young man again.

Then she was there, his beloved Mariah, she ran into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. Tears sprang to his eyes; he'd forgotten what it was like to hold her in his arms.

'By the Gods… don't let this be a dream!" he murmured into her hair. Its scent was the same as he remembered the smell of heather, and the clean scent of the forests of Briton.

"I missed you so much." He pulled back, and took her face in his hands. She smiled at him, and his heart took flight, he kissed her, and she was laughing with delight as tears fell down her cheeks.

He remembered the other woman, and turned to find she was still there only she had been joined by a young man with unruly black hair, and dark eyes. "You're James Potter I presume?"

Yes, and this is my wife Lilly. We are here to help you crossover. You will never again be separated from Mariah."

"Come," Lily said, "there are others here to see you."

They moved across the field to a grove in the distance. It should've taken them hours to make the trip, but it was over in seconds. The entered a building that looked like a roman temple, only much smaller. Two young men sat talking, and laughing. One had short auburn red hair, and a moustache with a neat goatee. The other had dark hair, and dark eyes. He also had a beard, and a merry expression. The man with red hair had twinkling blue eyes, and a distinct air of mischievousness around him.

"Albus Dumbledore… is that you my old friend."

"Merlin, we are well met in Time."

The two men embraced, while the other man looked on with a bemused smile on his face.

"Oh come on Albus, you can't possibly know Merlin, I grant you've had a lot of fantastic adventures, but this… well it's just crazy."

"Now Sirius, you know that nothing is impossible, is it too much to believe that I had my own adventures as a young man?"

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at Dumbledore. No way was he falling for the old man's tall tales. And yet Merlin seemed to know him perhaps - but it couldn't be, he didn't believe it.

"The skeptic you see before you Merlin, is Mr. Sirius Black, godfather to Harry and best friend of James Potter."

"So you really know this old fibber," Sirius asked, deep mistrust darkening his eyes.

"Why yes I do, he is the only person I ever knew, that could travel through time without messing up the way things were destined to go."

Merlin turned to the Potter's and said, "I only wish we could've saved you from the Dark One."

James squeezed his wife's hand. "Its okay, we know it was our time to go, and anyway, our son is the man he is today because of the hardships he suffered. He is a strong soul, and will survive now to have his own family, thanks to you."

"Come all, let us go and enjoy the next phase of our existence! Let's find the adventure that is here for us." Dumbledore cried, and they followed him out of the building, each fading away into the noon time sunshine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man didn't know where he was, only that it wasn't where he expected to be, for one thing he hadn't expected to die, and he thought he'd taken proper precautions against it. The stone floors and hallways were lit only with glowing torches. The smell of death, and vomit, and a thousand other foul odors permeated the air like a miasma. If he'd been alive he would have lost his last meal. He was flanked by two guards, and two other held his arms dragging him along to see his Judge.

The guards wore the same type of clothes seen only in Egyptian hieroglyphics. They had the feet, legs, and torsos of men, but with the heads of jackals. He felt fear and loathing such as he hadn't felt in a long time. Everything had gone wrong. He, the greatest sorcerer of all time had been defeated by the power of love. How was that possible? Where was he now, and why did the sight of the black door opening ahead of him fill him with such dread.

The door had swung open silently as they approached. The guards behind him remained at the door, while the others pushed him forward. He was shoved to his knees in front of a mummy wrapped human form, with a green skinned face. The mummy wore a tall white conical crown, with red plumes on either side. The guards bowed low to crowned figure, and said in loud voices.

"Hail Osiris, God of the Underworld, your judgment is final!"

_Osiris, but he was only a legend, this couldn't be real, and anyway who was he to -_

"Tom Riddle, you have been brought before mighty Osiris for judgment of your life. Listen well to the perfect Justice to be brought upon you."

"My name is Lord Voldemort." He said, with as much of the superiority as he'd always felt toward every other creature on earth.

Obviously the things in the room with him, didn't know who he was, no one forced him to bow to anyone. He tried to get to his feet, and was backhanded hard by a guard. He didn't know he could feel pain in the after-life. This wasn't what he had expected at all. But then he had expected oblivion that is why he tried so hard to find immortality.

"Silence," the guard said, "You will speak when spoken to!" This was punctuated with another blow to his head.

"Tom Riddle, I am Osiris, you have been brought before me because of the evil you visited on your fellow man." The voice of the mummy sent tremors through Riddles spine, this was intolerable, and he wasn't supposed to feel fear ever again. His wand was gone, he tried to Apparate but it didn't work.

"Your magic is useless here; you have been brought before me for punishment fitting your crimes."

"How dare you presume to punish me, I was only purging the world of mud bloods and -"

He was hit again, this time to the region of the kidneys. He screamed, and the mummy laughed coldly. Osiris stepped forward, and lifted Riddle to his feet, he groaned as the guards led him from the room. In their wake he heard Osiris speak rapidly to them in a language he didn't understand. The guards laughed uproariously, it was the horrible sound of yips, and yowls that were like an odd, and terrible song.

He was led down the dark, and foul smelling hallway to a door painted red. It opened without the guards touching it. The room was a blinding white, and there were chains on one wall. The guards shackled him there, and turned to leave the room.

"What ever torture you visit on me won't work." Riddle tried to sound brave, but his air of authority was gone, stripped away like his magic. He had nothing left for them to take.

One guard touched the wall, in front of Riddle a scene opened up for him. It was like a movie only this was the actual lives of all those he'd tried to hurt. He saw the Longbottoms, their sanity restored living, and loving each other. He watched their son marry Luna, and have a family. He saw Hermione and Ron together with their children, laughing in the brightness of a sunlit day. He saw many others, mud bloods, pure bloods, and blood traitors' alike, living together in peace if not total harmony; for after all they were still human and they had their trials. Finally he saw Harry and Ginny. Theirs was a true and never ending love. It had changed the world, and it could only grow, and touch more lives.

Riddle saw all of this in the space of what seemed like an instant, and he began to howl. Of all of the punishments he expected, this was the worst. He was doomed to watch it over, and over for eternity, always reminded of what he never had, and what he had tried so hard to take from others.

The guards watched him for a long time as he begged to be freed from seeing this, he cried, he screamed and finally he only laughed insanely. The guards left him to his torment, after all there were other souls to capture for their Lord, and Master, more punishment to exact upon those who hadn't shown mercy to others, when it was in their power to do so.

THE END


End file.
